Space Jam (DreamWorks Style)
by kade32
Summary: BASED on the 1996 film, Space Jam. Former basketball champion, Angus Black is approached by the DreamWorks Animation characters to help them play a basketball game against alien invaders to determine their freedom. Includes OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**This in Space Jam AU where Swackhammer and the Nerdlucks/MonStars go after the characters of DreamWorks Animation instead of the Looney Tunes. This idea has been spinning in my head for quite a while and I figured, why not give it a shot? Enjoy my fanmake story.**

* * *

On a starry night in 1957, in a backyard basketball court in a neighborhood house in West Springfield, Massachusetts. A shooting star flies across the midnight sky and the full moon glistens brightly. It was during the Autumn, just three weeks before Halloween. A 12-year old, black-haired young boy named Angus Black is playing basketball.

A man opens the back door and sees him. He is in his late seventies, with sleek black hair, plaid professional shirt and jeans. His name was Martin Black, Angus's father. He looks quizzically at his son as he played.

"Angus?" Martin said. Angus stops to look at his father.

"What are you doing out here, son?" Martin walked up to him. "It's after midnight."

"Couldn't sleep, Dad." Angus said as he dribbled the ball.

"Neither can we with the noise you're making." Martin said. "Let's go inside."

"Just one more shot?" Angus asked.

"All right. Just one." Martin said.

Angus smiled and took a perfect shot, impressing his father.

"Good. Shoot it again." Martin said as he passed the ball to him. "Getting pretty good. Shoot till you miss."

"You think if l can get good enough, l can go to college?" Angus asked as he made another shot.

"If you get good enough, you can do anything you want." Martin tells him.

"l want to play at North Carolina." Angus said, making another shot.

"That's a real fine school." Martin said. "You can get a good education."

"l want to play on a championship team." Angus makes yet another shot. "Then l want to play in the NBA."

"All right, let's slow down, son." Martin laughs. "Shouldn't you get some sleep first?" He asked.

"And if I don't, I'll join the army like you did." Angus said, looking at his father.

"The army? Now that's no place for a dreamer." Martin informed him as they walked back in the house. "I guess when you get your wings, you're just gonna fly, huh?"

 **DREAMWORKS ANIMATION  
PARAMOUNT PICTURES  
AND 20TH CENTURY FOX Presents**

 _ **SPACE JAM**_

* * *

Over the years, Angus became skillful at basketball that he became captain of the basketball team in high school. Since then, he became a superstar in the NBA. Everyone called him "Flying Angus" for his ability to jump so high and slam the ball into the hoop. An adult Angus is standing at a podium in front of a bunch of reporters during an interview.

"At this time, l've reached the pinnacle of my basketball career and must retire." Angus announced into the microphone as cameras flashed.

"The one good thing is that my father had the opportunity to see me play my last game. That means a lot." Angus said.

"What'll you do now?" One reporter asked.

"Well, l've never really told anybody this, except for one person. l'm going to play professional baseball." Angus said. The crowd chatters.

"What position will you play?" Another reporter asked.

"l don't know. As a kid, l was a pitcher. l think it'll be hard for me to pitch. I think I'm gonna play the outfield." Angus said.

Meanwhile in outer space on a dark planet pass the moon and a sign on a lone space rock that said "Amusement Park", a creepy and ugly-looking alien theme park called Moron Mountain. It didn't have very much emotion amongst the visitors. A green alien boy and his dad are blasted from the ride they were on and crashed into the ground.

"Let's get out of here, Dad. This stinks." The alien boy said bored. "Don't bring me here anymore, alright?"

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watch through surveillance camera by a large, fat green alien man with pointy ears, a purple suit and crazy eyes. He was Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of the park. "Don't bring me here anymore, alright?" The boy on the camera said.

"Are you listening?" Swackhammer asked his servants, the Nerdlucks as he switched the TVs off.

"Did you hear him? Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I've told you if I told you once, I've told a thousand, thousand, thousand, THOUSAND TIMES!" He shouted with frustration. "We need new attractions! New ones! Get it?"

"Yeah. Big, shiny new things." Nawt, the red Nerdluck, said as he filed Swackhammer's nails.

"Absolutely, sir." Bang, the green Nerdluck, said while Bupkus, the purple Nerdluck, was licking his sandals.

"Look at me. Look at me and listen." Swackhammer said as he lit his lighter and lit Pound's behind, the orange Nerdluck, making him scream and run off the table. "The customer is always right."

The Nerdlucks agreed. "Right!"

"The customer is always right." Swackhammer lit his cigar. "Always." He drooled on Blanko, the blue Nerdluck.

"Ok, we need something." Swackhammer said as he walked to the window, smacking a few Nerdlucks behind him. "We need something...nutty."

"Nutty" Nawt mimics.

"Something wacky." Swackhammer sits back down on the remote, turning the TVs on behind him.

"We need something, something...We need something..." He said trying to find the correct term.

"Dreamy?" Bupkus asks pointing to the TVs. "Oops."

"Dreamy. Thank you." Nawt added.

"Dreamy?" Swackhammer turns to see DreamWorks Animation movies playing on the TVs. There were various movies playing, such as a clip from _Shrek_ , with a green ogre fending of a red dragon, a clip from _How to Train Your Dragon_ **( _"Da-da-da. We're dead."_ )**, a clip from _Over the Hedge_ **(" _Animals are in the house._ ")**, a clip from _Monsters vs. Aliens_ **( _"What do people scream when they see you coming? You know like..."_ )**, a clip from _Megamind_ **( _"Ollo." "Uh, it's hello." "Oh! Hello?"_ )** and a clip from _Rise of the Guardians_ **( _"I love being shoved in a sac and tossed through a magical portal"_ )**.

"Yes! Dreamy! Yes! Now, you're talking." Swackhammer shouted with excitement. "Dreamy! Dreamy, that's it! That's the word I was looking for! Dreamy!" Swackhammer orders "Get the characters from DreamWorks Animation!"

"DreamWorks!" Nawt shouted like a cheerleader.

"Bring 'em here!"

"Sir?" Blank asks. "Just noticing, sir. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?"

"What'd you say?" Swackhammer asked before grabbing Blanko. "'What if they can't come?'" He says with a sinister grin. "Make 'em."

"Cool." Blank mutters.

"MAKE 'EM!" Swackhammer shouted and laughs evilly. The Nerdlucks joined in as well. The DreamWorks characters were going to be their new line of attraction, if by means of force.

* * *

Back on Earth at a baseball stadium, Angus was the batter of a baseball team. Ever since his retirement from the NBA, he's been playing baseball. However, his skills at baseball weren't as good as his skills at basketball. During a baseball game one day, Angus swings the bat to strike the ball, but missed.

"Strike one!" The umpire calls out.

The crowd boos at this, but some of them cheered for the former basketball star. Angus just sighed and tried again.

"Looks good in that outfit." One of the players on Angus's team said. "Looks great. Can't teach that." Another player said. "Can't teach it." The other player agreed.

"Hey! Thanks for autographing that basketball for my kid." The catcher thanks him. "I'm a hero now!"

"No problem. I'm happy to do it." Angus said as they got back into the game. "Let's go!" The umpire shouts.

"Curve ball, don't swing." The catcher instructed. Angus looked at him. "Don't swing." He repeated. Angus got confused. He is misinterprets this and gets another strike. "Ball!" The umpire calls.

"Fastball, outside corner. Swing." Angus was having a hard time understanding baseball. He tries this again, but gets the same result. "Strike!" The umpire calls again. The crowd cheers for him, nonetheless.

"That was your pitch." The catcher said. "I know, I missed it." Angus defended himself. "Don't worry. I'll get you another one." The catcher tells him. They both got back into position.

On the bleachers, Angus's manager, Raymond Dowry, calls to someone. "Montéz! Montéz, come here!" An obese, Hispanic man shoves his way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Come here!" Dowry calls again. The man was Joaquin Montéz. "Yes, sir?" He asks.

"I want you to make sure nobody bothers Angus." Dowry orders. Joaquin nods.

"I want him to be the happiest player in the world." Dowry said.

"The happiest." Joaquin said.

Back in the game, the catcher instructs "Slider. Don't swing." Angus attempts this, but once again, another strike. "Strike!" The umpire hollers.

"I told you not to swing." The catcher said.

"I couldn't help it." Angus said waking off.

"I understand." The catcher said, then calls out "Hey, nice talking to you!"

The crowd cheers at the superstar as he walks to the dugout, ignoring the fans. His team even applauded for him, but he payed them no mind. The players tell him "Good try! Good hustle." "Good cut, Angus. Good cut." "That was a strike-out, Gus. That was a good looking strike-out. Real good." "I mean, you look good when you strike out, man. When I strike out, it looks nasty, man. At least you look good, man." Joaquin crawls on the bleachers above them and looks down toward Angus.

"Ha! Hey! Mr. Black! Ah! Mr. Black! I'm Joaquin Mont...!" He suddenly falls to the ground. He groans in pain as he gets up and sit next to Angus.

"You alright?" He asked. "That was a nasty fall." Joaquin smiles weakly.

"Oh! I'm Joaquin Montéz, Mr. Black. I'm Mr. Dowry's new publicist." He laughed airily. Angus hesitantly shakes his hand.

"I'm here to make your life easier." He said. "You want me to drive you somewhere? I will drive you anywhere. You want me to pick up your laundry? You want me to baby-sit your kids? I will do it." Joaquin said. "I'm here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you."

Suddenly, a large spacecraft with red headlights zooms over the stadium, surprising the crowd.

"What was that?" Angus asked Joaquin.

* * *

The Nerdlucks were ordered to abduct the DreamWorks characters. They pilot the spaceship into the ground in front of a grocery store, digging a hole to the Earth.

"Hang on!" Pound said.

"Hanging on!" Bang said.

"Hanging on!" Nawt said.

"Are we there yet?" Blank was stupidly.

They all screamed as the zoomed down into the center of the Earth. Up ahead, a wall is seen: A blue crescent moon with a boy sitting on it fishing. It was the DreamWorks Animation logo. They marveled the scene as they sped closer.

"Bombastic!" Pound said.

"Cool!" Nawt said.

They drove the ship right through the wall like a portal as it stretch out and gave it as they tore through it.

The DreamWorks Animation world was a land where the famous characters made by the company itself exist in this very world. Each of the character go about their daily lives and oversee the people that watch their movies. In the universe, there was a pale teenage boy with snowy white hair, blue eyes, blue hoodie, brown pants and bare feet. He was carrying a wooden shepherd's staff with a G-shape at the tip. This was Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and main protagonist of the movie _Rise of the Guardians_. He was in a forest hopping from tree branch to tree branch running from Victor Quartermaine, the main antagonist of the film _Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit_.

"I'll get you, winter spirit!" Quartermaine shouted as he fired his gun chasing him through the woods. "Come back here, you little whelp!" Jack lands on the ground for a moment to look at the camera and speak to the audience.

"I'll, uh, be with you in a second, folks. After I finish with nature boy here." Jack Frost said to the viewers and pointed to the big-game hunter.

Suddenly, the hunter points his gun at his head. "Alright, you white-haired snow punk! I've got you now." He cocks his gun ready to shoot him, even though he was immortal, until the spaceship lands next to them and a metal plank crushes Quartemaine flat. "Ouch!" He cries.

Jack looks up at the giant spaceship as the doors opened to reveal the Nerdlucks.

"One smalls step for _moi_." Pound spoke, referring to a famous astronaut quote.

Bang jumps next to Pound a flagpole "One giant leap for Moron Mountain!" He exclaimed as he jams the pole onto Pound's food. Pound yelps in pain.

"And one whopper headache for Victor Quartermaine." Jack said looking down at the crushed hunter.

The Nerdlucks walked down to Jack. They were small, comparing to his tall height.

"Diminutive, aren't they?" Jack asked the audience.

"We seek the one they call Jack Frost." Bang explained.

"Yeah, Jack Frost." Nawt agrees.

"Have you seen him?" Bang asked.

"Where is this guy?" Pound asked.

"Is he around?" Blanko asked.

Jack Frost stared at the camera with a pointed look. He decided to humor them. He pretended to not be himself.

"Jack Frost...Jack Frost..." Jack pondered as he began to quiz the aliens. "Say, does he have white hair like this?" Jack gestures to his hair.

"Yeah." The Nerdlucks said.

"Does he fly around like this?" Jack asked as the wind picked him up, flying him around the forest.

"Yeah." They agreed.

"Well, eh, does he have ice powers like these?" He conjures up a snow flurry above them.

"Yeah!" They all cheered excitedly.

"Nope. Never heard of him." Jack said as he walked away.

The Nerdlucks all sighed dejectedly.

"You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all." Jack whispers to the audience as he walked down the road.

All of the sudden, a giant laser is shot out of nowhere and Jack and the road were all blown up and covered in soot.

"Hold on there, Mr. Iceman!" Bang said.

Jack turns to the aliens in shock as his staff turned to ash. He can always get a new one.

"Hey, what do you think we are? Stupid?" Bupkus asked, knowing of the trick he pulled.

Jack saw the Nerdlucks with laser guns that looked deadly.

"Don't move a muscle." Nawt threatened and the aliens pulled their guns back.

"Okay, Frost. Gather up your DreamWorks pals." Pound commanded. "We're taking you for a ride! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"A ride? Totally, alright." Blanko said to Pound. "So, where are we going?"

Pound glares at him annoyed and smacks him in the face, making him vibrate.

"Are we there yet?" Blanko said dizzily.

* * *

Up on the surface, Joaquin is driving Angus home. "I'm really sorry it took so long." He apologized frantically.

"Look, Wendell, don't..don't worry about it." Angus assured him as he ranted with worry.

"That exit on 65 wasn't clearly marked." He groaned as they drove down the neighborhood drive.

"Hold up, right here." Angus told him.

"Here?" He asked and stopped the car in front of Angus's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Wendell. I appreciate it." Angus thanked him, getting his name wrong.

"It's Joaquin, Angus." He corrected him. "Sorry." Angus said.

"But that's alright. You can call me Wendell if you want to. Because I followed your whole career..." Joaquin said as Angus tried to get out.

"Joaquin! Joaquin! Joaquin." Angus shouted, cutting him off mid-speech.

"How do I get out of here?" He asked.

"Oh!" Joaquin said.

"The door doesn't work." Angus said. Joaquin gets out on his side and went of the help him.

"It's a classic. It's a classic, but it's got a few peccadillos. Hold on." He gets the door open and Angus gets out.

"It's smoking, too. You need to have that checked." Angus said. The bulldog in the doghouse grunted from the backyard. Joaquin looked at the house. "This is nice. This is a nice house." He said.

"Oh, that is a beauty. What is it, Colonial?" He asked.

"It's a nice house." Angus said, trying to get away from him.

"If you need any help, I would be happy to..." He chattered up a storm again.

"No, it's fine, thanks." Angus declines. "You gave me the ride, though. Thanks."

"I'll drive tomorrow, so I don't need a ride." Angus tells him. "But thanks, though." He said.

Joaquin gives him a pointed glance. "Too conspicuous?" He asked.

Agnus gives him a grin. "Yeah." He nodded. Joaquin chuckles. "Okay." He got back into his car.

"Thanks, though." Angus said as he went inside.

"Tomorrow!" Joaquin calls to him.

"Tomorrow." He calls back.

The bulldog charges toward Angus as he nears the porch. Angus groaned "Oh, no. Not today!" The dog jumps on him and licks his face. He tries to shove him off. "Get off me, dog! Your breath!" A woman comes up to assist him.

"Mr. Black, are you okay?" The woman grabs the dog's collar.

"Get off him, Charles! Get off him before I cook you! Come on, baby."

Angus wipes his face. Then a van drives up and little kids in baseball uniforms climbed out. A brown-haired young woman climbed out of the driver's seat. She was Janet Black, Angus's wife. A young black-haired boy got out with a depressed face. He was his son.

"Hey, Kristofferson. You okay?" Angus asked. He shakes his head. Angus asked as he got up "How was your game?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said dryly as he walked up to the porch.

"Uncle Angus!" A little girl with black hair in a curled ponytail ran up to him. She was Ofelia Black, his niece. Angus picked her up and hugged her.

Janet came up and kissed him. "How are you? Ugh! You're covered in drool."

"That was your dog." They laughed.

"What's the matter with Kristofferson?" He asked with concern.

"Well, he went 2 for 5 and lost 32 points in his batting average." Janet said.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah, so that puts him at .685 or something." She explained as they walked in the house.

"Mmm! What are you cooking in here?" Janet asked the woman.

"Chicken." She replies.

"Chicken and what?" Angus asked putting Ofelia down.

"Chicken and collard greens." She answered.

"Good. I'm gonna need a good meal tonight." Angus said.

Janet noticed his down face. "Is everything okay?" She asked with with concern.

"I stunk up the place." Angus told her. "I hope this baseball thing was a good idea." There was a news flash on the TV regarding Angus. He walked in the other room.

"What are you guys watching?" Angus asked. He noticed the news about his game today. "Is this the only thing on?" The footage showed Angus earning three strikes. Angus frowns at this.

"Did everyone get mad at you?" Kristofferson asked.

"No. Worse. Everyone was real nice about it" Angus lied.

The anchorman on the TV said "Angus. I know golf is your sport. But not here." He said sternly.

"I think you should open up your stance a little." Kristofferson said. "Might make you more aggressive."

"You think so? I'll remember that." Angus said.

He gets fed up with the news and grabs the remote. "Why are you watching this stuff? It's bad for you" He flips through the channels until he stops at _Kung Fu Panda_.

"There you go, Kung Fu Panda." Angus said as he left the room. On the screen, Po was sitting on the chair with fireworks in front of the doors to the Jade Palace and his father, Mr. Ping comes to stop him. Suddenly, Marty from _Madagascar_ rushes up to the screen.

"Stop the movie! Stop the movie!" The zebra panted. "We've got an Emergency Cartoon Character Union Meeting to go to." Marty said. Mr. Ping rushes down the steps.

"Hey, wait for me! Hold your horses!" Marty takes off down the stairs as well. Po gets out of the chair and over to the steps. The chair suddenly shot up into the air, startling Po. He backed away, only to trip down the flight of steps. Awkward silence.

"Hey. Where'd they go?" Kristofferson asked confused.

* * *

In the DreamWorks world, all the DreamWorks characters gathered at a large theatre for the meeting. A teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and a viking attire walked up the aisle in an annoyed state. He was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a viking dragon trainer and the main protagonist of the movie _How to Train Your Dragon_.

"Stop the music!" He barked as he shoved past Wallace.

"Hey!" He cried. Hiccup had just got out of a shower.

"Dragon trainer, coming through!" He complained. "Sheesh! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! So, what's the big emergency?" He asked as he sat down.

Everyone turns their attention toward the stage. Jack Frost was tied up in chains with the Nerdlucks standing next to him.

"Uh, these guys would like to make an announcement." He said then grabbed the microphone and lowered to Pound's level. "Here you go, shorty."

The Nerdlucks pushed Pound forward and he clears his throat. "You. All of you.. are now our prisoners!" He said menacingly.

An silence occurred through the theater, until the entire crowd roared with laughter.

"Oh! We're in big trouble, now!" Tulio from _The Road to El Dorado_ said sarcastically, laughing along with the others.

Pound looked humiliated for a moment. Nawt takes over the mike.

"We are taking you to our theme park to outer space." Nawt explained.

"No foolin'" Blanko said.

"Where you will be our slaves. And be placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers." Nawt continued.

As they spoke, Tulio and Miguel were still laughing and the Missing Link shrugged at Alex the Lion with a smirk, who chuckled as well.

"Oh! Fear clutches my breast!" Hiccup said teasingly and laughed with the crowd. They still didn't believe them.

"We are not going anywhere!" Kyle, a Boov alien, walked up to the stage and pointed his gun at Pound, who fries him with his laser gun in response. Then everyone raised their hands up in the air with fear. Jack Frost intervenes.

"Uh, not so fast, pal." Jack said who easily slips out of his chains. "You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You need to give us a chance to defend ourselves." He said.

Pound mocked "Oh, yeah? Who says." He pointed his gun at him.

"Just a sec." Jack turns and writes something on a large book, then shows it to the aliens "Here. Read it and weep, boys!" It was book entitled "How to Draw Cartoon Characters" which Jack put a sticky-note on it saying "How to Capture Cartoon Characters". They read the page Jack told them to read.

"Give them a chance to defend themselves." They all read at the same time.

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Bang groaned.

"It's in the rule book." Nawt said.

"Okay. It is in the rule book." Blanko said.

"Uno momento!" Jack told the Nerdlucks. "We have to confer."

He and the other character went into the backroom to discuss their plan.

In the backroom, Jack steps in front of American flag on the wall and spoke in an army general manner.

"Alright, troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us..." Jack said when Eep from _The Croods_ interrupts.

"Oh! I got it!" Eep raised her hand.

"Yes, Private Cave Girl?" Jack asked Eep.

"How about we challenge them to a game? A spelling bee, perhaps?" Eep suggested.

Roxanne Ritchie shook her head. "That would never work. Why not a bag race?" She said.

Everyone shook their heads at the idea.

"We could have a painting competition to see whose the best." Moses suggested, but was turned down.

"How about a baseball game?" Verne asked.

"Say, we could have a bowling tournament." Shrek suggested.

"Damn it!" Tulio said as he walked up to them. "What's wrong with all of you? I say we find the richest place in the world and take all the gold we can find!" Tulio started to breath maniacally.

"Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, big boy!" Jack said as he patted his back. Tulio nodded rapidly.

"Okay. Let's analyze the competition." Jack pulled down blue-print chart of the Nerdlucks. "Now, what are we looking at here? We got a small race of invading aliens."

"Small arms. Short legs." Hiccup said.

"Not very fast." Shrek said.

"Tiny little guys." Tulio said.

"And can't jump high." Eep said.

Then an idea struck their minds and they all smiled evilly as they thought up the plan. Jack springs the chart back up to reveal the aliens themselves.

"We challenge you to a basketball game." Jack Frost said as picked up a basketball and spun it on his finger.

"Alright. Basketball it is." Pound agreed and so did the others, but then stopped.

"What is basketball?" Blanko asked.

"What's that?" Bupkus asked.

"Beats me." Bang said.

"Lights!" Jack shouted and the theater went dark and a black-and-white tutorial movie played about basketball. They decide to teach the aliens about said sport. As the movie began to play, Wallace squeezed through to find a seat.

"Pardon me." He said.

"Hey! Down in front!" The Big Bad Wolf yelled and threw his bag of popcorn at his head, knocking him out.

( _NARRATOR: An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only 5 men can play on a team. It's the fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes! Here's how it's done in the professional ranks. The National Basketball Association...featuring the best players in the world!_ )

This gave the Nerdlucks and idea. To go on Earth and learn basketball their way.

"The best players in the world?" Nawt smirked along with the rest.

"The best!" Bupkus said.

* * *

 **I hope you've all enjoyed it. Review immediately!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night back on the surface, the Nerdlucks were in New York City at Madison Square Garden where a basketball game was occurring. It was now in the middle of the second quarter. The Phoenix Suns and the New York Knicks were really nailing it so far. The Suns were leading the Knicks by six points. As the audience cheered on, a figure passed by to find a seat, which was actually the Nerdlucks in a trench coat disguise. Not their best choice.

"Get your feet out of my nose!" Sorry! "Shh! Shh! They're looking!" They finally sat down next to a married couple and Nawt peaks through the top to see the game.

"Hey, it's basketball!" He said to the others.

"Where?" Bang asked looking through the jacket.

"Woah! Now what?" Blanko asked.

The game continued and Charles Barkley made a shot, making the crowd go crazy. The woman looked to their left and saw the aliens.

"Hey, hey!" Nawt warns the others.

"What, what?" Pound asked.

"She's looking again!" Nawt panicked.

"Close it up! Close it up!" Bang said as he closed up the jacket, stepping on Bupkus by accident in the process.

"Ah! You poked me again!" Bupkus cried.

"Jake." The woman said.

"Yeah?" Her husband said.

"I think we should get better seats than this." She groaned.

"These are the best seats we could get." Jake said with his eyes on the game.

"This guy next to us is doing something very weird in his raincoat." His wife said.

"Honey! Would you just let me watch the game? Barkley's killing us out there!" He said.

Now this caught the unsuspected aliens' attention.

"Hey! Someone's killing someone!" Bang said.

"No, seriously!" Blanko asked.

"Whoa! A killer? Let me see!" Pound said.

The Nerdlucks looked to see Charles Barkley making shots on the basketball court.

"There! That's him, the killer!" Nawt said "He's big."

"He's good" Blanko said.

"He's mine!" Pound said evilly.

Pound morphed into a puddle of goo and slithered from under the coat and onto the court where he goes inside of Charles Barkley, taking his talents. He started to twitch as Pound came out of him. Patrick Ewing made the dunk and the coach and other teammates were starting to wonder what was going on with him. The coach had to call a timeout. The Nerdlucks opened up the coat for Pound to get inside. He sneaks Charles Barkley's talent into the basketball. The ball started to glow.

"I got it! I got his talent!" Pound said with triumph.

"Oh, cool!" Bang said.

"Super!" Blanko said.

Charles Barkley had to sit this one out. Patrick Ewing was hitting it off out on the court. That was until Pound came by and went inside of him and stole his talent as well. A teammate asked him if he was okay and he gave him a simple "Yeah". However, he wasn't at all okay. He was helped to the free-throw line and when the ball was passed to him, it hits him in the head.

"Come on, Patrick! It's showtime!" The referee shouted and passed him the ball once more.

Patrick took a shoot at the hoop. But he threw it too high and it smacks into the popcorn guy's face. Hard. This was taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

The next night, the reporter on the TV said "In a shocking development, five NBA players have been placed on the disabled list for the last 24 hours. All suffering from the same mysterious ailment." Angus was in a the hotel room with only his pants on and sat down on the bed watching the news.

"Yeah, I'm watching it now." Angus spoke to someone on the phone.  
Some footage on the news shows NBA players, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley were fumbling around all over the court as if they were highly intoxicated.

"What the hell's going on?!" The coach berates the team. Angus grins at this.

"Looks like I retired just in time." Angus said slyly. There was a knock on the door. "Alright, got to go. I'll call you later. Okay. Bye." He hangs up.

"It's open!" Angus shouted to whoever it was.

The door cracked open and Joaquin sticked his head in.

"Come on, Angus. It's game time!" He said. "Grab your Hanes, lace up your Nike's, grab your wheaties, grab your Gatorade and we'll pick up a Big Mac on the way to the ball park."

The reporter continues "Now, we take you live to Los Angeles where the Lakers are refusing to take the court."

At the Los Angeles Forum, the Los Angeles Lakers were refusing to get into uniform in the locker room. Not after what they heard about what had happened to the NBA players the other day. The coach comes in.

"Guys, we got to get dressed. We got a game in 5 minutes." He tells the players who are still in the usual attire. "We're talking about a huge fine, here."

A player said "No way, coach. We can't go into the locker room." The coach shakes his head. "You heard about what happened to Barkley and Ewing. There's got to be germs in there or something." Another player said. The others agreed with him.

"That was in New York. 300 miles away." The coach argued.

"Bacteria like that can travel faster than the speed of light." A tall player deducts.

"Yeah, like _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_." An accented player said. The others voice their agreement. The coach sighs.

"Alright. Dress in the hallway." He said. The players don gas masks as a precaution against contact with any infection and went to change into their uniforms for the game.

* * *

Back in the DreamWorks world, Jack Frost and his group of characters were at a neighborhood basketball court, practicing for the game. Jack shoots the basketball through the hoop while the others sat on the bleachers and watched him. He caught the ball and dribbled it over to his fellow characters.

"Okay, okay. Now which of you maroons has ever played basketball before?" Jack asked everyone. They all sat in silence and stared at the winter spirit in confusion. It's obvious that no one has ever played the sport. Hiccup jumps up.

"I have, coach!" Hiccup said. "And there's an important strategic question I need to ask you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, a stage appears and Hiccup began to model in various sports clothing. The one he showed last was a brown and green jersey.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked as he modeled his new clothes. "I'm kind of partial to the brown and green myself. It goes better with my personality." He proceeded to show off his clothes to the others, with Jack Frost rolling his eyes at him. Then Po came up.

"Hey, guys!" He said, then noticed Hiccup. "Nice outfit, Hiccup. The aliens say that it's their turn to use the court."

He gestured to the Nerdlucks who had their gym bag and did their exercises, which was difficult for their stubby bodies and small arms and legs.

"Yeah, sure. Let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out." Jack said as he and other characters took their leave.

"Too bad you can practice getting taller, boys!" Hiccup mocked as he and the rest walked away.

Suddenly, dark storm clouds rolled in. Bang and Pound held the gym bag, grinning demonically. They take the glowing basketball out and each one of them touched it. A powerful surge of energy ran though their bodies. They started to transform as the characters turned around to see what was going on.

Pound started to grow muscles and grow to the size of a mountain. It would seem that he had gotten Charles Barkley's talents. Blanko sees this and his feet grew bigger and towers up with a growl. He resembled Shawn Bradley. Bang's transformation was more frightening. His spine bulged and eyes glowed and he lets out a menacing roar. The Nerdlucks had shape-shifted into towering beasts and they all wore blue and yellow-accented basketball jerseys with the number 0. All of the characters stared in shock and utter fear at the new, improved and horrendously threatening Nerdlucks. Judging by their new heights, they all resembled the NBA stars and they look down upon the characters.

"Hey, little panda." Blanko bent down towards Po. "Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Po screamed in terror and looked down at himself. "I just wet myself." He blushed.

The aliens laughed as Bang grabs the basketball Jack was using.

"Time to play little basketball." Bang mocked and throws the ball on the ground really hard, creating an earthquake around the characters.

"Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!" Hiccup exclaimed in surprise.

"First, they were cute and adorable," Vanessa Bloome comments. "And now they're big as whales!"

"They're m-m-m-monsters!" RJ cried in fright.

"They're superstars and monsters, which means they're...they're.." Tooth spoke timidly.

"Holy crap!" Snotlout shouts. "They're MON _STARS_!"

Bang pops the basketball and tosses it away and he and the other MonStars walked away, causing some buildings to collapse.

"Bye, bye." Bang mocked.

Everyone shivered in terror. They're going to lose the game and become slaves for sure! Jack Frost turns to the camera.

"Eh. I think we might need a little bit of help." Jack says to the audience.

* * *

Back in the real world at the Birmingham Pines Country Club, Angus, Joaquin and the famous directors and Angus's old classmates; Tim Burton, Guillermo Del Toro, James Cameron, Brad Bird and Robert Rodriquez were on a golf course playing a game of golf. James Cameron was up to hit the ball and was talking dramatically to the ball as he concentrated.

James sighed. "175 yards. Okay, little fella, are you my friend? Or my enemy?" James said. "You are my friend. You are my ally. You are my associate. My personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are leaving." He takes a good swing of his club and hits the ball

"Great shot, James." Guillermo said.

Joaquin applauds. "Oh, Nice shot, Mr. Cameron." The ball falls a meter near the hole. James keeps the club up in the same position.

"You can stop posing now." Robert jokes. Angus and Tim laugh.

"Good try." Angus said.

"Not bad." James said and walked away as Robert took his turn.

"Something for you to shoot at." Robert said.

"Hit it good, Robert." Brad said.

"Do my best." Robert said.

"Good shot." Angus tells James.

"I know." James nods. He turns to him. "Angus, I got to ask you something. The NBA has to face reality. What's happening to these players is serious. They're gonna need new players with talent. Guys who are skilled, but never thought of a professional career before. Think I got a shot?"

Angus shakes his head.

"Come on, really." James said anxiously.

"No." Angus says.

"Don't kid me." James said.

"Listen," Angus said. "You're a director, okay? A famous one, if you will. Not an athlete. Think back to when you made _Avatar_. Do you think the fans are gonna wanna see James Cameron play in the NBA? It's a man's game. And you can't play."

James's face widened. "What if I tried really hard?"

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to hit this ball." Robert said trying to concentrate.

"It's cause I'm white, isn't it?" James asked, sounding offended.

"No. Tim's white. So what?" Angus said.

"Tim's not white. Tim's clear." James said.

"That's not a real skin color. And don't be racist." Tim tells him.

Robert hits the ball. They shouted with encouragement. "Get inside his ball!" Angus said. The ball was couple inches close to the hole.

They applauded. "You clowns can't beat that." Robert said. "It's the best shot I ever hit." He gloated.

"You haven't played long." Angus reminds him.

"That's a hall of fame shot." Robert said.

Angus shakes his head laughing. "Robert, please."

"Nice shot, Mr. Rodriguez." Joaquin said.

"Robert, please." Robert tells him for no formalities. "Nice shot, Mr. Robert." Joaquin said.

"Nice shot, Robert." Brad said.

"You can do this." Angus put his gloves on.

Joaquin tells him. "Don't be nervous, don't be nervous. You can do this."

"Tim." James says to Tim. "You feel the NBA has to face reality, don't you?" Looking for someone to back him up.

"Just got to look for more dominate players and they never looked before." He tells him.

"Just look at the ball." Joaquin instructs him. "Visualize of the shot you want it to go."

"Right, right, right." Angus tells him bored.

Joaquin resumes. "Be the ball. Be the ball."

"Get off the tee!" Angus snaps at him.

"Alright." Joaquin gets off.

"Can't jump." Tim says to James. He makes a 'well, duh!' expression and says "I..go on."

Angus holds his club. "Close to the pin?" He asked.

Brad says. "Close to the pin? For dinner? Sounds good."

James says "I'll go close to the pin."

"I'll have some of that." Tim said.

Angus hits the ball, shooting it into the air. "That's not bad." Guillermo states.

"Good shot" Tim said. "Get down!" They watched as the ball lands near the hole.

"Look at that spin." Guillermo comments. The balls lands near the hole. From under the ground, Jack Frost uses a magnet to attract the ball toward the hole. They watch the ball move around. "Come on!" Angus encourages. The ball gets closer.

"It is alive!" James said dramatically. The ball drops in the ball. They all cheer widely.

"My first hole in one!" Angus cheered. He high-fives the others. "Yes!"

They all walk over to the hole. "Ah, don't say it." James laughs. Angus grabs the pole.

"Tim. Nothing, but the bottom of the cup." They look in the hole.

"Oh, yeah. That's his ball, too." They laugh.

"Yeah, that's my ball." Angus agrees.

Joaquin says. "Oh, wait! Let me get a picture. You must smile. You reach in the hole and you just smile, okay?" He tells Angus.

He does so. "Okay."

"That's good!" Joaquin smiles.

"Just take the picture!" Angus said.

"Okay." Joaquin said and aims his camera.

Angus reaches his hand into the hole. When suddenly, a rope grabs Angus by the wrist through the hole and yanks him right down into it. The guys look in shock, wondering what just happened to Angus.

"What kind of camera is that?" Tim asks Joaquin.

"It's just a..." Tim grabs the camera from his hands. "Would you not point that at me, please? Close the lens cap!" He exclaims and tosses the camera away.

"I didn't do anything!" Joaquin defended.

"Where did he go?" James asked.

* * *

Angus is being pulled down the hole by the rope as he shouted in terror. The hole seemed to go on forever, until the rope pulls Angus through the DreamWorks Animation logo. Angus then lands directly into the DreamWorks world. A Lakota Indian named Little Creek from _Spirt: Stallion of the Cimarron_ ties up his rope. Angus sits up in daze.

"Oh, uh, look out for that first step, buddy. It's a real lulu." Angus vision cleared to see Jack Frost in front of him.

"Jack Frost?" Angus said in confusion. He did not expect to be kidnapped by movie characters.

"Uh, you were expecting maybe Frosty the Snowman or something?" Jack asked as he walked up to him.

Angus shook his head in disbelief. "You're an animated character based on a myth. Your not real." Angus said.

"Not real, huh?" Jack asked. "If I wasn't real, would I do this?" He created a snowball and threw it in Angus's face. He wipes his face and magic sparkles from his eyes. His face contorts of wonder and surprise. The DreamWorks characters began to appear to see Angus.

"Oh, look. Is that Angus?" asked Puss in Boots.

"It's Angus!" Megamind said, popping out.

"It's Flying Angus!" said Ginger from _Chicken Run_.

"Basketball!" cried Hammy the Squirrel from on top of a mailbox.

Barry B. Benson came out of his hive. "Well, I'll be. It is Angus Black." He flew down as the other characters started to crowd Angus. B.O.B. comes up to him.

"Hey, Mr. Black. Do you mind if I have your biography?" He asked him.

Hiccup pushes his way though the crowd in a doctor's uniform. "Back up! Let the doctor take a look!" He pulled a lever that sent Angus up in the sky on a chair.

"Oops, maybe, a little too high." Hiccup said.

"No." Angus shook his head.

"Going down." Hiccup pulled the lever down.

Angus screamed as he was pulled back down and crashed into the ground. Shrek, Dr. Cockroach, North, Astrid, Sherman, Chel and Sinbad all gave Angus score of 9.5 to 11.

"So," Hiccup starts. "What do you say we go for a little spin?" Angus rolls his eyes as Hiccup twirls that chair around and stopped it to look into his ear. "Hmm...Now, let's take a look at what is inside your mind."

Jack looks inside as well. "Eck! You need pipe cleaners." He exclaims in disgust.

"Say 'Ahh'." Hiccup said putting a thermometer in his mouth, which exploded and then stamped an 'A-OK' on his forehead. "Alright! He's OK!"

Angus looks annoyed. "What's going on here? What am I doing in this place?"

Jack answered. "Well, from what we can tell, you used to be a huge DreamWorks fanatic in high school. All the way to the 12 grade."

"How did you know?" Angus asked.

Roxanne Ritchi tells him. "We know that you've watch all our movies since you were a child."

"Yeah. You even drew pictures of us all the time." Vanessa adds.

Everyone nodded. "You did a sloppy job at drawing me, however." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Us movie characters must always know that our fans are interested in us." Jack said. "Anyway, these aliens come from outer space and want to make us slaves for their theme park. Eh, what do we care? They're little, so we challenged them to a basketball game. But, then they show up and they aren't so little! THEY'RE HUGE! We have to beat these guys! Because they're talking about slavery. Then they'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every single night for all eternity. We're going to be locked up like a bunch of wild animals, trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens! What we're trying to say is..."

Everyone around him shouted in desperation " _WE NEED YOUR HELP!_ "

Angus tells them. "Yeah, but I'm a baseball player now."

Jack says. "Right. And I'm a guardian of the children of the world."

Angus muttered "Touché."

* * *

Back at the golf course, Joaquin was looking into the hole which Angus was pulled into.

"Angus? Angus?" He calls into it, receiving no answer. "It's Joaquin. Joaquin Montéz? Uh, look, I..I..I need you to come out now, okay? Because, uh, you got a baseball game tomorrow. And I'd look pretty stupid if you don't show up." He continued to look into the golf hole for Angus.

"You think Angus is alright?" Tim asked the other directors as they walked to a golf cart. "Boy, I hate to leave him like this."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." James said. "I think he just needed to get away from that Joaquin character." Brad looked back.

"Oh, god. He's pathetic, isn't he?" Brad said.

"Yeah." James shook his head. "Guys, I'm gonna get us all twos back there. We weren't in any kind of emotional state to putt."

"I think it's fair." Guillermo confirmed.

"Now, if Angus is gone, the NBA is gonna need some new people." James stated as he drove the cart up the road. "There's room at the top. An exciting kind of guy who maybe could even perform at half-time. Now, are you still tight with David Stern, Robert? I mean, a phone call from you..." James spoke.

* * *

Back in the DreamWorks world, the characters brought Angus to their old, run-down gymnasium. Inside, it looked like a real wreck. Like it's been abandoned for so many years.

"Look," Angus said as they walked in. "I want to help. But I haven't played basketball in a long time. My timing's all off."

"Oh, we'll fix your timing." Jack Frost told him, then gestured to the messed up gymnasium. "Look at our facilities!"

"We've got hoops!" Hiccup said having from a basketball hoop, which collapses, dropping him to the floor.

"We've got weights!" Gloria the Hippo said holding as she lifted some weights above her. One of weights falls right on Donkey's head, carrying Gloria away.

"We've got balls!" Sinbad said opening a locker and gets buried underneath a large pile of sports balls. "Whoa!"

"You sure do. The place is a mess." Angus said observing the place.

"Mess?" Hiccup asked. "You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. SPIT SHINE!" He shouted.

"SPIT SHINE!" Alex shouted back. Everyone started spiting on the gym floors, grossing Angus out. Turbo and the snail team, with the eye stalks, grabbed some mops and zoomed all around the gym, cleaning everything in their path. After a few seconds, the gym was sparkling clean. Good as new.

"Awesome!" Turbo said as high-fives Whiplash with his eye stalk.

"You guys are nuts!" Angus said with surprise.

"Correction. We're movie characters." Viper corrected him.

"And as such of the exclusive property and trademark of DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc." Hiccup said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a DreamWorks Animation logo tattooed on his arm and kissed it.

Suddenly, the whole gym grew silent as loud rumbling noises were heard. Everyone turn and saw Nawt barged in snarling. Then, Pound barged in letting out a loud roar. Bang and Bupkus came in as well.

"I'm here!" Bupkus grinned.

Blanko came in last. "Me too." He said walking face first into a basketball hoop. "That hurt!" He said clothing his forehead in pain.

The MonStars surrounded the characters and Angus. They all snarled at him, in attempt to intimidate him.

"Who are these guys?" Angus asked Jack.

"Uh, well, remember the tiny aliens guys I told you about?" Jack said and pointed to the MonStars.

"Oh." Angus said.

"You heard of the Dream Team? Well, we're the MEAN Team, wussy man!" Pound shouted at Angus.

"Wussy man." The others laughed.

"Wussy man?" Angus asked in offense.

Nawt hops on Pound's shoulder. "Yo, We're the MonStars. M-O-N-...oh, uh..." Nawt stutters in confusion.

"Let's see what you got, chump!" Pound said as he passed Angus the basketball.

"I don't play basketball anymore." Angus said passing the basketball back him.

"'I don't play basketball anymore'." Bupkus mocked and laughed with the others.

"Maybe you're a chicken." Bang teased and imitated a chicken.

"Hey now! I resemble that remark!" Rocky the Rhode Island Red called out, insulted.

"You calling me chicken?" Angus asked pointing to himself.

"Hey! Come here!" Pound said and picked up Angus, squeezing him into a ball shape.

"Here ya go. Take him!" Pound said passing him to Nawt.

"Watch the footwork! Can you believe it?" Nawt said as he dribbled him around, then tossed over Jack, Vanessa, Chel, Po, Crane, Shrek, Moses and Ruffnut's heads, leaving a trail of fire on their heads, and over to Bang.

"Get out of the way!" Bang said as he slam-dunked Angus into the hoop so hard, he shatters the glass.

Marty, Melman, Donkey, the Penguins, Tulio, King Julien, Mr. Peabody and Sherman watched Angus in pity as he bounced passed them.

"Hey, everybody! Look at your hero, now!" Pound taunted while Angus morphed back in his normal shape.

"You guys are making a big mistake." Angus told them as he got back up to his feet.

"You're all washed up, Deadbeat!" Bang mocks him.

"Deadbeat?" Angus asked glaring at them.

Baby Tooth flies up the Bang's face, squeaking at him in anger. "Shut up!" He said as he flicks her to the wall and she falls to the floor.

Tooth gasps. "Baby Tooth!" Jack cried as he went over and picked up to check her for injuries. Tooth shoots them a death glare, but they ignored her.

"Are you okay?" Angus asked her with worry.

"Yeah, you okay?" Blanko asked as well, peering over Bang and Bupkus's shoulder.

"Hey!" They both glare at him. "Oops." Blanko said.

"You're not scared of them. Are you, Angus?" Tooth asked him.

Angus looks at the MonStars who smirk at him, then over at the characters who shot him hopeful glances.

He then stands up with Jack standing by his side, holding Baby Tooth.

"Let's play some basketball." Angus said finally.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile at a local basketball court, a group of girls were playing basketball while Charles Barkley stood by the fence watching in depression over his lost talent. One of the girls rushed over to fence in front of Charles to get the ball and gasped when she saw him.

"You're Charles Barkley." She said with widened eyes. He nods.

"Girls, come over! Hurry! Look! It's Charles Barkley!" She calls to the others and they all come over.

"Hey, can I play?" Charles asked. They all accepted. However, while they were playing, Barkley's talents were still sloppy and he still failed at the sport.

Disillusioned, the girl who saw him said "You're not Charles Barkley. You're just a wannabe who looks like him." She tells him. "Sorry. Break out. You shouldn't even be here. Begone, wannabe. Begone!" She and the others shooed him off.

* * *

At the hospital, the other NBA players were at the doctor's office, trying to see what was wrong with them.

"Just a few more test, gentleman." The doctor tells them as they walked down the hallway.

"Test for electrolyte levels, glucose, CBC's, RBC's, etc. And we've scheduled a 12-lead stress test and neurological battery..." Patrick, Shawn and Larry hit their heads on the top part of a doorway as they walked. "to include EEG and flex test." The doctor continued, unaware of what just happened.

* * *

Charles was having an appointment with a psychologist.

"And this girl..." Charles explained as he paced in front the desk. "5 feet nothing. Blocked my shot."

"When did you start having this dream?" The psychologist asked him.

"It wasn't a dream! It really happened!" Charles shouted to him exasperated.

* * *

Shawn was being checked over by the doctor.

* * *

Larry was in a hospital gown discussing his issue with the doctor.

"And it climbed up my back and into my brain." Larry explained with emphasis.

* * *

Patrick was in the psychologist's office talking about their last performance.

"Are there any other areas, besides basketball, where you find yourself...unable to perform." The psychologist asked gently.

Patrick looked disturbed and confused by this as he sat up to look at him.

"No!" Patrick exclaimed with annoyance.

"Just asking." The psychologist defended.

* * *

Larry was going through his tests at the hospital. They were all in wheelchairs while the doctors pushed him through the wall.

"I've been MRI'd, EKG'd, x-rayed, laser-beamed..." Larry said to the other NBA players.

* * *

Charles was in a church praying to God for forgiveness and making vows.

"I promise I'll never swear again." Charles prayed. "I'll never get another technical. I'll never trash-talk."

* * *

Shawn was in the psychologist's office now.

"I've other skills." Shawn explained. "I could go back and work on a farm."

"Really?" The psychologist asked.

"Or I could go back to the jungle and be a missionary again." Shawn concluded.

* * *

Muggsy was in the office now.

"What are you saying?" Muggsy asked. "That I'm trying to disobey my mama?"

"I didn't say that." The psychologist said. "You did, Muggsy."

"But I love my momma." Muggsy said.

* * *

"Still can't find anything wrong with us!" Patrick exclaimed as they were being pushed in the wheelchairs.

"Hey. Maybe's there's nothing wrong with us." Muggsy said.

"That's right, Muggs!" Larry agreed. "Maybe it's just in our head."

"We're fine. It's just some psychosomatic deal." Muggsy said. "Or something to do with the moon or some other planet."

* * *

Charles was inside the church.

"I'll never go out with Madonna again." Charles prayed.

* * *

Back at the golf course, Joaquin was still at the same spot were Angus disappeared was digging a big hole over the original one to get deeper. A person sees him and got suspicious.

"What are you doing?" The person asked him.

Joaquin looks at him nervously. "Uh. I'm fixing a divot." He said.

"Oh. He's fixing a divot!" The person calls to someone.

* * *

In the DreamWorks Animation world at the Katzenburg Gym, all the characters were practicing for the game against the MonStars. While Jack was the only one doing well, the others were doing horribly. The _Over the Hedge_ animals were doing their best, but their small height was difficult compared to the size of the ball, the Croods family were observing their ball with wonder, even the Furious Five did some kung fu technique which didn't do anything. Angus ducked as the ball zipped by him.

Angus shook his head. "Has anyone here ever played basketball?" He asked.

"I have." A woman with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and a black uniform said as she walked in holding a basketball.

"Susan Murphy." Angus mutters to himself as he saw her.

"Hey, Susan!" The Missing Link greeted her with a fist bump.

"I'd like to try out for the team." Susan said while carrying the basketball.

"Well, then you're in. But how come you're regular-sized now?" Jack nodded.

"I'm able to size-shift at will now. I can look normal." Susan said.

"Wow. That's quite awesome." Jack said.

"Thanks." Susan smiled and blushed.

Angus looked at them both in confusion.

"Hi. You must be Angus Black. I've heard so much about you." Susan said as she shook Angus's hand.

"So I've noticed." Angus said sarcastically.

"On the court, Link." Susan said as she got in position.

"Got it!" Link said and did so.

They both got in position in front of the hoop. Susan dribbled as Link tried to block her, but she soon knocks him down and made a perfect shot.

"Girl's got some skill." Angus commented.

Susan walked up to them. "What did you think?" Susan asked Jack.

"You play well. You better than all of us do. But we're still trying." Jack said.

Susan giggles and walks out winking at Jack who smiles back.

"Hey! Nice playing with ya!" She shouts to him and leaves.

Jack smiles.

"Are you too, uh...?" Angus asked.

"What? Oh, no. I just think she's a fine girl." Jack said.

"Obviously." Angus said.

"Where's the ball?" Angus asked. RJ passes him the ball.

"Let's do some drills." Angus said. He walks, but his shoe got stuck to a piece of floorboard and he falls to the ground.

"Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?" Angus asked while on the floor.

"Uh. Sneakers?" Jack asked as he looked at his bare feet. The rest of the characters looked at their feet and saw that none of them wore said footwear.

"Sorry." Z said.

"Someone's gonna have to go to my house and pick up my basketball gear." Angus told them.

"Your house?" Hiccup asked. "In live-action land?"

"Yeah." Angus said as he got up. "Whatever you do, don't forget my North Carolina shorts."

"Your shorts? From college?" Hiccup asked.

"I wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform every game." Angus added. All the characters cringed in disgust at this.

"Hey! I washed them after every game." Angus reminded them.

"Oh, sure." Sinbad said.

"I did!" Angus defended as they walked away.

* * *

That night at Angus's house, Jack and Hiccup were underground digging their way to pick up Angus's old basketball gear from his days in the NBA.

"The view back here stinks!" Hiccup complained.

"Whoa!" Jack said and they both stopped.

"What? Hiccup asked.

"We're right in front of Angus's house." Jack said.

"I knew that!" Hiccup said irate.

"Shh!" Jack shushed him. "Okay, let's go in this way." He directed.

"I say let's go in that way." Hiccup insisted.

The two separated as Jack dug toward Angus's house, while Hiccup went a different direction.

"He just never learns." Jack said.

Hiccup dug into another area.

"Now let me see." Hiccup said. "I must be very, very close."

Hiccup flicks on a lighter, seeing that he wasn't inside the house, but inside Charles's doghouse. The dog growls at him.

"Mother." Hiccup squeaked in fear as the dog started attacking him.

Inside the house, Jack climbed out from under a rug.

"Nice digs." Jack said looking around. There was a frantic knock on the door.

"Well, well. I wonder who that could be." Jack said as he went to answer it.

He opens the door to reveal as dazed and beaten up Hiccup.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" Hiccup said dizzily and fell inside on the floor.

"Shh! Everyone's sleeping!" Jack whispered closing the door.

"I knew that!" Hiccup whispered.

"Come on! Come on! We got to find Angus's basketball stuff." Jack said.

Jack and Hiccup looked around the whole house to look for Angus's gear, but found nothing yet.

"Nope. Nothing in here." Jack said as he looked in one of the rooms.

"Nope." Hiccup said looking in another room. "Ahh! What a very nice dinette set." He said.

"Uh-uh. Not here." Jack said looking in another room.

"Let's look upstairs." Jack said walking up the steps.

"Yes. O' Fearless Leader." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Jack groaned. The two open the door to Ofelia's room and found Ofelia fast asleep.

"Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed in surprise.

"Shh!" Jack hissed.

"Sorry." Hiccup said. "You think she's got enough toys?" He asked.

"Speaking of toys, you know all those mugs and the T-shirts and the posters with all our pictures on them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" Hiccup nodded. Ofelia opens her eyes to see their shadows. She becomes surprised.

"You, uh, ever seen any money for all that stuff?" Jack asked. Ofelia saw them as they left and closed the door.

"Not a cent." Hiccup scoffed.

Ofelia gets out of bed and goes over to the door to peak through it. She saw Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III in their house!

"Me neither." Jack said.

"It's a crying shame." Hiccup sighed. "We got to get new agents. We're getting screwed." He said as he and Jack walked into another room and closed the door.

"We have found the trophy room." Jack said. "Now spread out and search the place." he orders.

"Yes, sahib." Hiccup said sarcastically with a bow and mutters as he searches the drawers. "Oh, brother. Here I am, in the peak of my form, playing second banana to..."

"Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap." Jack mimicked annoyed and found a gym bag.

"Hmm! This could be useful." He said grabbing it. "Aha!"

"If this were a union job...!" Hiccup complained to himself as flung the clothes out of the drawer. "Well, that's very nice."

"Oh! One of his shoes." Jack finds one of Angus's sneakers on a table. He unzips the gym bag and puts the sneaker in.

"Where is that other shoe?" Jack asked looking around for the second shoe.

"Where are you?" He calls out and finds it on a stand above Angus's trophies. "Eureka!" Jack said.

He pulls up a chair and stands on it to get close to the shoe. "Come to papa." He even climbs on the shelves for support. Ofelia looks inside the room to see Jack and Hiccup.

"Oops!" Jack almost slipped.

"Ugh! Some backbone!" Hiccup said. "You're so clumsy!"

"Catch, dragon boy!" Jack said pushing the shoe of the stand and into the gym bag Hiccup was holding.

"Thanks." Hiccup said disgruntled. Ofelia rushes off to tell her cousin.

"Did we get everything?" Hiccup asked as they prepared to leave. They both freeze in realization.

"The shorts!" Jack and Hiccup said in unison and looked to the door to their left.

"In there?" Jack asked.

"Okay, I'll check." Hiccup said as he goes to open it. Once he opens it, he sees Charles with the shorts in his mouth and growling at him. He quickly shuts the door.

"I found...the shorts." Hiccup frowns. Charles breaks the door down on top of Hiccup, crushing him.

"The pain!" Hiccup said in pain and quickly gets up and rushes behind Jack. "I'm right behind you, brother." He said.

"Uh, that's none too re-assuring." Jack said as Charles got closer.

"Nice puppy! How's about a bone?" Hiccup asked as he holds out a bone. He growled at them. "No dice." Ofelia and Kristofferson looked in the room.

"What about a nice holiday ham?" Jack asked holding out some ham on a bone. Charles still growled at them. "He ain't buying it." He said.

"Can't we talk this over?" Jack asked, shivering with fear. "Heel, Beethoven!" Hiccup cried holding onto Jack.

"Oh! The kids are here." Jack said relaxed.

The kids rushed inside to help them. Kristofferson grabs the shorts in Charles's mouth.

"Give it me, Charles! Give it!" He demanded. Charles tugs on it, until Kristofferson finally takes the shorts from him and hands it to Jack.

"Here you got, Jack." He said.

"Thanks, kid." Jack thanked him.

"Shoo!" Ofelia told Charles who walked away whimpering.

"Bad dog! That's the last time I'm ever working with dogs or children! Working with dragons is hard enough!" Hiccup exclaimed in annoyance.

Jack just rolled his eyes as he and Hiccup were about to leave.

"Bye bye!" Jack said.

"Hey! We're you going?" Kristofferson asked.

"Oh. Well, uh, you see, the characters of DreamWorks have a big basketball game coming up and your dad's gonna play." Jack explained to the children.

"He's my uncle!" Ofelia said clutching her teddy bear.

"Oh, right." Kristofferson said.

"Yeah!" Jack nodded. "But, don't tell anybody." Jack said before they both left.

Kristofferson and Ofelia nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The NBA players were having a seance with a gypsy woman to determine the answers of what was happening to them. They were joined in hands as the fortune teller concentrated.

"Hmmmmmmm." The fortune teller said. "Hmmmmmmmmmm. I see aliens." She explained. "Little aliens from outer space. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to play in a basketball game against Jack Frost." She said. The NBA players looked at each other in confusion and disbelief.

"I also see Angus Black being sucked down a golf hole by strange creatures." She finishes.

"That's it. We're out of here. We're leaving now." Patrick said as he started to leave.

"Let's try some acupuncture." Shawn suggested to Muggsy.

"Good idea. Bye." Muggsy said.

* * *

"This is it!" Joaquin shouted. It was nighttime now at the golf course. The hole he was digging was now even bigger. So big, it almost looked like a huge crater. He was digging the whole time desperately trying to search for Angus.

"This is it! I don't where you are, Angus!" Joaquin shouted. "But wherever you are, you obviously enjoy being there! More than spending time with me!"

"You better hope this Black character still knows how to play hoops!" Hiccup said as he and Jack walked over to the golf hole carrying Angus's gear.

"You and me both, brother." Jack said. This caught Joaquin's attention as he looks over the top and receives a shock at seeing the two.

"Listen. How's this for a new team name? The Dragons!" Hiccup suggested. Jack shook his head.

"Please. What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team 'The Dragons'?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"So sue me. It's just a suggestion." Hiccup said.

Jack removes the pole and he and Hiccup slip down into the golf hole out of sight back to the DreamWorks world. Joaquin watches in shock then goes to follow them.

* * *

Back at the Katzenburg Gym, the characters were doing a workout session while watching an old Richard Simmons workout tape.

 _(RICHARD SIMMONS: You're doing it! You're becoming mighty!)_

"Come guys." Princess Fiona said. "No pain, no gain."

 _(RICHARD SIMMONS: I don't hear you. What is this?)_

The characters resumed their workout when Jack comes in through the double-doors.

"Uh, guys?" Jack said and everyone turned to him.

"Look whose finally ready to play!" Jack introduced Angus as he walked in.

The characters gasped in awe as they saw Angus in his UNC basketball uniform holding a basketball.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this." Angus said.

Angus dribbles the ball and makes a perfect shot, impressing the characters. He continues to do this, making excellent shots. The character's hope rose as he played. There was an excellent chance they might win. Someone applauded and the characters look to see Joaquin clapping happily.

"Angus!" Joaquin shouted with glee and ran over to him. Angus freezes and looks to see him rushing to him with his arms out.

"Is it really you?!" Joaquin asked with joy.

Angus sighs shaking his head. How the heck did he manage to get down here and find him? Joaquin gives Angus a big hug.

"Thank God, you're alright!" Joaquin said hugging him and lifting him up. "I was so worried!"

"Come on, Joaquin. Don't hug me, please." Angus reminds him before he is put down.

"Why are you here?" Angus asked.

"I-I got to take you back. You got baseball practice." Joaquin explained.

"I can't. I got to help my friends in a basketball game." Angus said gesturing to the characters.

Joaquin looks at the characters in confusion who all waved at him.

"Angus, you do know you're friends are animated characters?" Joaquin asked softly.

"Yeah, so?" Angus said to him.

"Doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me." Joaquin shrugged. "Let me help! Let me help! I can help!" He begged.

"What can you do?" Angus asked, almost in disagreement with the idea.

Joaquin grabs the ball from his hands and dribbles it. "I-I may not be tall but, uh...I'm slow." He conducted.

"And large!" Snotlout said, mimicking a fat belly.

"And a dork!" Tulio said.

"I'll do anything, Angus!" Joaquin begged. "Anything!"

"Anything?" Angus lifted an eyebrow.

"Anything." Joaquin nods.

He pats his shoulder and walks with him. "Come here fro a second." He said bringing him to the seats.

"Come here. Sit right here." Angus said. Joaquin sat down next to Ugga Crood, almost sitting on Baby Tooth who flies out of the way and shakes her tiny fist at him before flying away.

"No problem." Joaquin said clapping with joy. "Alright, alright! Let's go, team!" He shouted.

"You know, if somebody gets injured, we can see a lot of minutes." Joaquin said to Ugga.

"I'm a cheerleader." Ugga said grabbing some pom-poms and shook them. "Woo-hoo!" She cheered enthusiastically.

* * *

Back in the real world at the Great Western Forum, a grand news conference was being held for updates on the NBA basketball season. It was currently unknown whether the season would go on or not until further notice, considering the fact of what happened to certain NBA players. Right now, the stadium was having tarp put over it. A group of reporters came up to the owner for questioning.

"Quiet!" The owner said. "Listen, after meeting with team owners, I have decided that until we can guarantee the health and safety of our NBA players, there will be no more basketball this season." He said and the reporters all gasped with worry. The owner walked off for no further questions.

* * *

In the DreamWorks world, it was the night for the big basketball game and many DreamWorks characters are crowded in a line at the DreamWorks Memorial Stadium. The characters of Disney have come along as well to watch the game. Despite the differences in the past, everyone from Disney could not bear for their DreamWorks friends to be enslaved by aliens at a trashy theme park in space. While everyone took their seats, Queen Elsa from _Frozen_ took hers at the bottom row for a better few and her sister Anna sits next to him.

"This is exciting!" Anna exclaims in her usual bubbly nature.

"How can you say that, Anna?" Elsa asked incredulously. "All of DreamWorks are going to be enslaved by space aliens! Who knows what they'll do to them!" She said with worry.

"They might put them in cages for years with no food or water!" Helen Parr from _The Incredibles_ said to them from a far row. Her family nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited about seeing a basketball game with my sister." Anna defended.

"I figured." Elsa muttered.

The DreamWorks characters were inside the locker room, preparing for the upcoming game. Jack puts his jersey top on looking in the mirror, Susan wore fingerless gloves and wraps tape around them. "Yes!" She grins. Alex and his friends were jumping rope, Puss and Donkey were doing push-ups, Vanessa, Roxanne and Chel were doing some stretches, Shrek puts a sweatband on, Po was practicing punches on a punching back and doing well and Hiccup, for some stupid reason, donned an outfit composed of random objects.

"Just get out of my way." Hiccup said to himself.

Angus got dressed in his Dream Team uniform and looks at his team.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered with a cheer.

"Let's go." He and the others head for the court.

Everyone at the stadium cheered. Mr. Swackhammer and his little Nerdluck slaves were seated in a booth on the top row with a good view of the court below.

"I like this!" Swackhammer said with a grin. "Yes! You can see everything. Very nice."

Inside the announcer's booth, the announcer was sound asleep. Thankfully, Z and his colony from _Antz_ grab the microphone and decide to the commentary themselves.

"Got it?" Z asked.

"Got it!" Bala and the ants nodded.

The microphone was down by Z's level as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Z spoke in an actual announcer's voice. "The starting lineup for the Dream Team: At Small Forward then Massive, standing a scintillating 3ft. 2, then 50ft. high. The Heartthrob of the Hoops: Susan Murphy!"

A basketball was tossed to her from the crowd and Susan dribbled it then spins it on her finger. The crowd hooted, cheered and whistled at her. Even some catcalls were heard. Elsa growls under breath and rolls her eyes with her arms crossed.

"All the Way from his Swamp, standing about 7 to 8ft. The Muscle with Power: Shrek!" Z announces as Shrek made his appearance and flexed his muscles at the crowd to show off his strength. The crowd goes wild.

"At Power Forward, the Trainer of the Dragons: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Z announces as Hiccup came forward.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hiccup called, but the entire stadium grew completely silent with some cricket chirps.

"Very funny!" Hiccup said sarcastically. "Let's all laugh at the fishbone!" He went over to his team. Princess Merida from _Brave_ , from a far row, rolls her eyes.

"And, at Point Guard, standing 3ft. 3, Co-Captian of the Dream Team: Jack Frost!" The crowd cheered wildly as Jack appeared in a mist of flurries. Jack waved at everyone then joined the rest of his team. Elsa smiles dreamily at him. Anna smirked at her.

"What?" Elsa said confused.

"And, now, the player-coach of the Dream Team, at 6ft. 6 from Massachusetts and at at 1 from the state of New York, His Royal Mightiness: Angus Black!" Angus runs toward his team as the crowd stood on their feet cheering.

"Who?" Swackhammer asked in confusion while clutching a Nerdluck. "Is he a DreamWorks character?"

"Well, uh, ahem, perhaps." The Nerdluck stammers in his grip.

Angus high-fives his team then they all gathered in a huddle, putting their hands on Angus's.

"You guys ready?" Angus asked.

"Let take it to the rack, dude!" Hiccup said.

"Those MonStars will wish they've never been born!" Sherman said.

"Guys. Let's just go out have some fun." Angus said.

They all shouted in agreement as the lights move to the other side of the court.

"The challengers for the Ultimate Game, all the way from Moron Mountain: The MonStars!" Z announced. The characters watched as the MonStars rushed in showing off their muscles. Half the audience boos, but half of them cheered for them, nonetheless.

"Go MonStars! Go MonStars! Go MonStars! GO!" The little Nerdlucks cheered swaying pom-poms.

The lights come on as the teams moved in position. Angus looked at the MonStars who growl at him with intimidation. Angus was not frightened by them at all.

"What are you looking at?" Bang snarls.

Pound growls over at Po who faints in terror.

Angus goes up to the center of the court and Blank comes up laughing.

"Cool shoes." Blanko compliments.

At their feet, Private, the referee, comes up to them with the basketball. They both look down at him.

"Ready?" Private asked then throws the ball up into the air when the buzzer sounds at the start of the game. Angus jumps up and knocked it out of Blanko's reach. The ball whizzes over Pound's head and into Jack's hands.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball! Jack shouted dribbling the ball when Bang suddenly backhands him hard into the ground. "Yipe!"

Angus winces at this. Elsa gasped holding a hand to her mouth. Jack tries to get back up. Pound received the ball and dunked, scoring two points.

"Way to go, boys!" Swackhammer shouted from the booth. "Did you see the moves on that one?"

Private passed the ball to Megamind who passed to Angus. "Come on! Show me something?" The MonStars exclaimed.

The MonStars surrounded Angus as he raised the ball up. Pound blocks him with his arms out as Angus tried to get past him who then passed the ball to Hiccup.

"Whoops!" Hiccup said when he caught the ball.

"The viking!" Bupkus hollers.

The MonStars all stampede toward Hiccup who looked in different directions. He obviously had nowhere to go. Hiccup passes the ball over to Ugga at the bench, who was in a cheerleader uniform. She catches it, prompting the MonStars to dog-pile on top of her instead. Ugga lied flat on the floor all beat up.

"Oh my." Ugga mutters.

Susan glares at Hiccup.

"She was wide open!" Hiccup defended himself. Susan rolled her eyes and walked away.

Eep comes by and punches him in the arm, making him rub his sore arm, as they got back to their positions. The MonStars had the ball now and Pound passed it to Nawt, who zooms past Susan, passed it to Bupkus who dunked and scored points.

Now Angus had the ball and dribbled to the other side.

"Hey, guys! Coming your way!" Nawt called out. "Watch it! Watch the screen! Watch out!"

Nawt tried to block Angus who went past him effortlessly and made his way over to the basket, where Pound and Bang stood. Angus dunked and scored as the two tried to block the ball away.

 **MonStars: _06_  
Dream Team: _02_**

Swackhammer was getting a massage from his little slaves and watched as Angus scored his team points.

"How did he do that?" Swackhammer asked with disbelief then pounded the table in anger.

The MonStars passed the ball to Blanko who passed it to Pound. Gratuity "Tip" Tucci from _Home_ complimented "Nice shot, Mr. Black."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on! Get back on defense!" Angus said to Tip.

The Dream Team were too late to stop Nawt once he passed it to Bupkus who scored two more points.

"Way to go!" Swackhammer shouted, doing a victory dance.

"Angus! Angus!" Jack shouted and passed the ball over to Angus who caught it and sees the MonStars above him.

"Red light!" The MonStars mocked.

"Pass it to me! Pass it to me!" Ruffnut called with her arms out. "You? Pass it to ME!" Tuffnut shoved his sister aside and they started to fight.

Angus throws the ball over to them, hitting Tuffnut in the stomach and causing Ruffnut to fall on her butt.

"Idiot!" Ruffnut grumbled.

"I'll take that, thank you." Pound said stealing the ball from her.

"Kids! Don't try this at home!" Pound said as he dribbled over to the hoop and scored.

Wallace had the ball and was dribbling it while humming to himself until Bang blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" Bang growled.

"May I remind you, sir, that physical violence is against..." Wallace reminded him when Bang breathes fire on him.

"Yow!" Wallace cried who was burnt to crisp. "Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy?" He quoted an old KFC phrase before dissolving into a pile of ashes.

Angus walks to the bench to pick another player and said. "Alright, let's go."

Roddy St. James from _Flushed Away_ steps up. "Who me? Okay." He said and walks out on the court.

"A mouse?" Joaquin said in disbelief. "He picked a mouse?"

Roddy hustle out to the court right in front of Blanko. But when he looked up at his tremendously tall size, he realizes that he couldn't possibly play.

"What's up, bro?" Blanko asked holding the ball.

Roddy give him a weak smile and a small wave, when he is suddenly squished like a pancake when he drops the ball on him.

"Oops! Sorry, little dude." Blanko apologized.

Chel dribbles her way over to the hoop, but Pound and Bang blocked her.

"Try to get by me, doll." Pound said with a smirk.

"Doll?" Chel scoffed and shoves the ball into his groin, making him double over in pain. Then Chel made a shot and scores.

"Don't ever call me...Doll." Chel warned Pound as he squeals with agony over his hurt unmentionables.

"Nice shot!" Jack said as he high-fives Chel.

"Thanks, Jack." Chel thanked him.

Now the MonStars had the ball and Bupkus dribbled the ball while Angus tried to stop him, but Pound grabs him from behind.

"Where's your defense boy?" Pound said. "I gotcha! Right here!"

Bupkus jumps toward the basket and dunked saying "911!"

The MonStars continued the gain the upper hand, beating the Dream Team and scoring the most points.

 **Dream Team: _18_  
MonStars: _Kinda one-sided, isn't it?_**

Pound dribbled toward the hoop and with a loud roar, he jumped and scored.

The buzzer sounded as Private fired his pistol to signal the half-time period.

"Half-time!" Private said looking at him watch.

He looked to see that he blew a hole through B.O.B. to which Baby Tooth flew through.

The teams dispersed to their locker rooms. The Dream Team were all depressed while the MonStars smirked at them and high-fived each other. The DreamWorks characters walked away in defeat.

"Moron Mountain, here we come!" Megamind groaned sadly.

"We're gonna be slaves!" Alex groaned.

"Come on, guys! Keep your head up!" Angus said. "We only have another half to play."

As everyone went into the locker room, Joaquin looked toward the MonStars and decided to follow them to find out their secret.

* * *

In the MonStars' locker room, they all broke down the door and ran inside. They all celebrated, filled with glory at their victory as they gave each other high-fives. Bang pulled Pound into a headlock and gave him a victory noggie. However, their celebration as cut short when they saw Mr. Swackhammer in the room and they showed fear on their faces.

"It's the boss!" Bupkus gasped.

Mr. Swackhammer lit a cigar.

"Hello, Mr. Swackhammer!" The MonStar said with false smiles.

"Alright." Swackhammer said as we walked over to the boys. "Not bad for the first half, but we gotta keep this up!"

"Hey, no problem. We stole the..." Pound said before Nawt interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah! No problem, boss! We stole the talents from the best player in the NBA!" Nawt said grabbing his boss's jacket.

"The NBA!" Joaquin gasped hiding inside a locker.

"We stole from Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Shawn Bradley and...uh, who else." Nawt rambled. "Oh, yeah! 'Grandmama! Larry Johnson!"

"Shut up!" Swackhammer shoved Nawt away as he sniffed the air.

"I smell something." He said.

Blanko sniffed his underarm, believing that he was talking about them.

"Yeah, we have been playing pretty hard." Blanko said while the others agreed.

"Not you, you idiot!" Swackhammer said then turned his attention toward the lockers. "It's coming from over here!"

Joaquin tried to stay quiet and stay undetected. He saw Blanko sniffing the spot where he was.

"That locker!" Bang said.

Blanko ripped the locker door of it's hinges and the MonStars surrounded Joaquin.

"Look!" Bang pointed at him who whimpered in fear.

"It's the chubby boy!" Bang snarled.

Swackhammer pushed his way toward him and glared. "It smells like a _SPY_!" He said.

Joaquin cowers in the locker, preparing for the worst.

"You guys need a publicist? I can make you big." Joaquin tried to coax them.

* * *

In the Dream Team's locker room, Angus was giving them a pep talk, trying to build up their confidence to keep playing.

"Look, I know we're down." Angus said. "But I've been in this situation many times before. We can still win this thing! It's not over with. We gotta come together. We gotta believe in ourselves! We can come back and win this game!" He said. The DreamWorks characters were still downtrodden and doubtful. Suddenly, the door opens and Joaquin is standing burnt and smoking by the MonStars.

"Looks like Joaquin just got a close encounter with a bug zapper." Hiccup said as Guy shoves him away.

"The MonStars! The MonStars!" Joaquin struggled to speak, but collapses. Angus helps him up.

"You alright, Joaquin?" Angus asked as he helped him to the bench.

"The MonStars! The MonStars stole the talent from the NBA players!" Joaquin said.

All the characters gasped and bow their heads in disappointment.

"So that's what happened to those guys!" Angus said with shock.

"I say we should forfeit." Po suggested as the others agreed.

"Listen. I didn't get dragged down here just to get my ass kicked by a bunch of ugly MonStars!" Angus said as Po fainted. "I ain't going down like that! We're letting them push us around!" Jack poured water in a water bottle as Angus spoke. "We gotta fight them back! We gotta take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces!" Angus said as Jack wrote something on the water bottle. "So what do you say? Are you with me or not?" Angus asked. All the characters were all fast asleep. Jack came up to him with the water bottle.

"You finished? Great speech and all, Angus." Jack said "You had them riveted. But, uh, didn't you forget something?" Jack said giving him a grin.

"What?" Angus said. Jack shows him the bottle which was labeled "Angus's Secret Stuff".

"Your secret stuff." Jack said and he drank it. All the characters woke up to see Jack tear the bench out of the floor without effort and flexed his muscle. They all looked in surprise and wonder.

"Wow!" Susan said with awe.

"Whoa! Nice deltoids!" Hiccup commented.

"Play along!" Jack whispered to Angus who grabs the water bottle in confusion.

Jack grabbed it as they both tugged on it.

"Hey, stop hogging it, Angus! We're your teammates!" The bottle flew out of their hands and was grabbed by Vanessa who started to drink it.

"Secret Stuff?" Shrek asked as he drank the so-called "Secret Stuff" while the other characters began to feel more brave and strong.

"Secret Stuff? You wouldn't hold out on us, would you?" Tulio asked nervously while the characters drank from the bottle.

"No, I didn't think you guys really needed it." Angus shrugged. "I mean, your guys are so tough and competitive!"

"We're also chickens, bud!" Rocky said. "We need it bad!'" He grabs the bottle from Guy and Sinbad who were fighting over it and drank it.

"Uh, I'd like some of that." Joaquin asked, but the bottle was thrown past him and Hiccup catches it.

"You know, this goes against everything they taught me in health class." Hiccup said.

Angus shoots him an annoyed stare. "You want to win or not?" He asked.

"Bottoms up." Hiccup said and drank the "Secret Stuff" and tossed it to Joaquin. "Yummy!"

"How about we go out and kick some alien butt, huh?" Angus said as he and his team huddled. "Let's go!"

They all put their hands on top of his, shook it and cheered as they headed toward the gym for the second half.

Joaquin tries to drank from the water bottle, but it was already empty. He shook it to get some more out.

* * *

Angus and the Dream Team raced out onto the court with courage and determination and faced the MonStars with their game faces. Bang and Hiccup got face-to-face and growled at each other. Shrek did the same with Nawt, Roxanne to Bupkus and Pound to Angus. Jack gives the audience a glance with confidence himself as the game started.

"Open!" Bang passed the ball over to Pound who makes his way to the basket, before Jack skates by him leaving a trail of ice.

"Coming through!" Jack shouted as he took the ball from him, leaving Pound to slip on the ice. Elsa chuckles at this.

"Jack!" Angus calls to him.

"Special delivery!" Jack said tossing the ball over his shoulder over to Angus who caught and dunked as the crowd goes wild.

"No!" Swackhammer was angered by this and shouted "Boo!"

Bupkus had the ball now and hopped into the air about to dunk. But his luck turns to shock when he sees the hoop covered with explosives and dynamite. He freezes in mid-air just when they explode in his face while Jack and Guy watched.

"Nice kaboom, Guy." Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack." Guy said.

Bupkus suddenly grabs Guy and holds him up to his ashy face with a death glare when his teeth get shot off, leaving two available. He looks to see Drago Bludvist and Pitch Black pointing guns at him and wearing black suits and shades like from Men in Black. They look at each other and shot his remained teeth, leaving him toothless. Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, bellows with laughter. Angus dribbles the ball over to the basket with Bang on his trail and Nawt trying to block him. But Angus tosses the ball up and scores. Blanko tossed Pound the ball.

"Let's teach them a lesson!" Pound growls and heads toward the hoop.

Tulio comes out with a fishing rod and flings it at Pound's short and yank them off, leaving his bare butt exposed.

Pound stops and looks down in shock, then covers it with his jersey with an embarrassed smile.

"Nice butt!" Susan taunted.

Everyone, including Elsa and Anna, at the stadium guffawed hard. Angus laughs as well.

The game goes on and Monkey dodges the MonStars and scored the hoop. Angus dribbles the ball, avoided the MonStars and scored before any of them could stop it.

"Going up!" RJ said who sat on Alex's shoulders who sat on the Missing Link's shoulders allowing RJ to reach the hoop.

"You're mine, boy!" Pound said before RJ dunked and the ball smacks him in the face. The Dream Team receive more and more points.

"Slam me!" Ugga exclaimed as he and Joaquin smacked each others hands in victory. Joaquin high-fives her, accidentally knocking her over.

"Sorry!" Joaquin said helping her up.

The MonStars charged for the hoop with the ball, but Angus stands in their way, holding Stella up by her tail. Angus, Jack and Megamind were wearing gas masks.

"What's up! I got a little something for y'all!" Stella said as her rancid stink knocks Bupkus, Bang and Blanko out. The ball bounces at the rim of the hoop. Stella kisses it, making it fall through the basket. "Two points!" She said.

Angus and Nawt lept into the air toward the basket. Angus dunks the ball, hitting Nawt on the head in the process. The next play, Jack passes Angus the ball and he shoots into the hoop, tripping Bang over as he tried to block it. Vanessa dribbles the ball avoiding Bang and Bupkus then passes it over to Roxanne who ran underneath Blanko and passed it to Susan. Nawt hops behind her trying to steal the ball from her until she shoves him aside with her butt hard and dunks. Their scores get higher and higher. Elsa cheered wildly along with the crowd, ignoring her sister's glances.

"DANG!" Swackhammer growls as his eyes turned red with fury.

Miguel grabbed a bucket of red paint. "Oh! This will be good!" He said as he painted Pound's rear red and chuckled. The whole crowd laughs, until Ferdinand the Bull sees the red paint and snarls with rage. The DreamWorks characters moved out of the way as Ferdinand charged and rammed his horn right into Pound's butt, causing him to scream in pain and fly high into the air.

"Olle!" The crowd shouts.

Baby Tooth flies around when the MonStars gang up on her.

"Hey, birdie." Bang sneered. Baby Tooth almost looked scared as the MonStars snarled at her. Fed up, Baby Tooth lets out a loud squeal which sounded like a karate yell, taking the MonStars by surprise. She began beating them up with ease by punching them in the face and the stomach, biting their ears, pulling their hair and finally kicking Bang in the face, knocking him down. Shrek jumped in the air like Angus and dunks. The audience roared with cheer.

"Yes" Angus shouted with his arms and head in victory.

"TIME OUT!" Swackhammer shouted getting out of his seat as the buzzer sounded.

 **Dream Team: _66_  
MonStars: _68_**

Swackhammer stormed his way through the crowd. Private blew his whistle, reminding him that he should not interfere.

"Shut up, you little bug!" Swackhammer said grabbing him and tossing him away. "Get away from me! Pow-Wow!"

The Dream Team celebrated as they were close to winning so far.

"Alright, guys!" Angus said. "We're right back in this game. Now, let's play some tough defense!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Tooth said hugging Baby Tooth.

"Why didn't you get this guy?!" Swackhammer asked pointing to Angus.

"He's a baseball player." Bupkus said.

"Yeah, boss. A baseball player." Nawt nodded.

"Looks more like a basketball player to me." Swackhammer said coolly.

"Yeah. Me, too." Blanko said dumbly.

"He's the one I want for Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer yells pointing at Angus.

"HEY!" Angus shouted angrily at Swackhammer. He turns to him with a sneer.

"Are you talking to me?" He growled.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Angus challenged. "You want a piece of me? Come get it."

Swackhammer gives the MonStars a wicked smile before walking over to the center of the court.

"Uh oh!" Bupkus smirked.

Swackhammer approaches Angus and Jack. "What did you have in mind?" He asked Angus.

"How about we raise the stakes a little bit?" Angus asked.

"Interesting." Swackhammer said breathing out smoke.

"If we win, you give the NBA players their talent back." Angus said.

"But what if we win?" Swackhammer asked.

"If you win," Angus said bravely. "You get me."

"Good deal, boss!" Pound said deviously.

"Angus. Do you really think that's a good idea!" Jack asked, but Angus covers his mouth.

Swackhammer inhales his cigar and puffs out a cloud of smoke.

"You'll be our star attraction." He said. "You'll sign autographs all day long and play one-on-one with the paying customers. And you'll always lose. Do we have a deal?" Swackhammer asked.

Angus holds out his hand. "Deal." He said.

Swackhammer snickers and shakes his hand, almost crushing it before they both walked away from each other.

"I don't think you should've done that!" Jack scolded him.

"I have faith in our team." Angus reminded him.

Swackhammer gives the Dream Squad an evil glare. "CRUSH 'EM!" He growls.


	4. Chapter 4

Private blows the whistle for the fourth quarter and everything start to go as Mr. Swackhammer planned. Guy got the ball when the MonStars ran past him, trampling him to the floor. Guy was a flat on the court.

"Ouch!" He squeaked.

Po was squeezed thin by Bupkus and Bang's shoulders.

"Goodbye!" Pound said stepping on Moses as he had the ball. Angus had the ball next, but was backhanded by Pound. Bupkus pinned Shrek to the ground with his elbow, then punched Eep in the face. Nawt kicked Alex. Bupkus used Melman as a golf club and Baby Tooth as the ball.

"Fore!" Bupkus shouted swung Melman and struck the poor little fairy over to the bench next to Roxanne, Ugga, B.O.B. and Mr. Peabody. Hiccup was swat like a fly by Bupkus who stuck to his hand like gum.

"But Mommy! I don't want to go to school today!" Hiccup said dazed. Pound shoved Angus.

Hiccup clings to Bupkus's face. "I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" He said as Bupkus pulls him off, getting his face messed up. Pound climbs on top of the hoop above Susan and jumped towards her.

"SUSAN!" Jack yelled to her. Susan looks to see Pound falling fast and about to crush her. Jack shoved her aside as Pound crash lands on top of him and crushed him. Susan rolled to the floor and saw Jack's still hand from underneath Pound. Elsa and Anna gasped along with the crowd. Elsa was on the verge of tears seeing the winter spirit being crushed.

"Oh, no. JACK!" Susan shouted "JACK!" She ran over to him.

"Is this yo' man?" Pound smirked getting off of him and walked away. Jack lied injured on the floor. He rolls on his back, cringing as his bones cracking.

"Ah! Ah!" Jack cries. Susan rushed to him and cradled his body.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, some of my bones ache, but I'm fine." Jack groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Oh, Jack. Thank you." Susan smiles.

"Y-you're welcome." Jack said.

"That was the sweetest thing you did for me." Susan and giving him a passionate kiss. Jack smiles as Susan helps him up and carries him back over to the benches. Elsa scowls at this, crosses her arms and looks away.

"What does she have that I don't?" Elsa hissed.

"Cuter white hair?" Anna asked. Elsa glares at her with a growl.

"Sorry." Anna said holding her hands up in surrender.

"Time out." Angus said making the gesture.

At the bench, the entire Dream Team were severely injured and it wasn't good at all. At this point, none of them had any strength left to continue playing. Most of them wore bandages, casts over their broken bones, Dr. Cockroach was hit on the head, leaving him a daze and Ugga was in wheelchair.

"I could've had a V-8!" Paz from _Turbo_ said trying to revive Po with a defibrillator, to which he jolted away with a sign on his torso that said "Eat at Joe's" and Baby Tooth had iron lungs to keep her alive. Tooth cried in her hands with grief. The Disney folk all watched in pity.

"This is awful!" Violet Parr exclaimed, voicing her concern. The only players left standing were Angus and Jack while Susan decided to sit this one out. Angus searched the bench for a fifth player.

"Okay." Angus said. "We need a fifth player."

"Hey, coach!" Hiccup said flexing his muscles. "Listen! You got anymore of that Secret Stuff?" One of his muscles deflated. "I think's it's starting to wear off."

"It didn't wear off." Angus reminded them. "It was just water. You guys had the Special Stuff inside of you all along."

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that." Hiccup said. "But listen! You got anymore?" Everyone else agreed.

"Joaquin?" Angus asked him finally. "Yeah?" Joaquin asked excitedly.

"You're in the center." Angus said hesitantly. "Just guard the big guy, okay?"

"Guard him? Guard him?" Joaquin asked zipping his jacket, accidentally knocking a bandaged Tulio over. "I'll smother him! I'll be on him like a cheap suit!" He said stripped into his Dream Team uniform as the crowd cheered. "I'll be on him like stink on rice! I tell you! He's going down!" He said stripping. Private passed the ball to Susan who passed it to Angus. He dribbled as the MonStars surrounded him.

"Angus, over here!" Joaquin shouted with his arms up. "Over here! Over here! I'm open! I'm open!" Angus passed him the ball and he caught it. Joaquin looks to see Bang jumping at him with a roar and crushes him and the other MonStars dog-piled on top of him. The ball popped out and into the hoop. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Haha! Nice shot!" A Nerdluck slave cheered before he was a swatted by an angered Swackhammer.

The MonStars got off of Joaquin who was flat as a pancake.

"Ooh!" The Dream Team winced. Hotep and Huy from _The Prince of Egypt_ in doctor's outfits rushed over to him with a stretcher. "Let's get him out of here!" Hotep shouted then stuffed a hose into Joaquin's mouth and Huy pumps air into him though a bicycle pump. Joaquin inflated and float up into the air like a balloon. Huy pulled the pipe out, causing Joaquin to float everywhere as he deflated.

"Ew!" Susan moans pinching her nose and wafted the air.

The aliens slaves held their breath and reared back in disgust.

"Oh, gosh!" Stella said putting a clothespin on her nose.

Anna giggled when Elsa looked at her strangely.

"What? I do it all the time." Anna defended, making Elsa's eyes widen. Joaquin stopped saying around and lands on the stretcher in his regular size. Hotep and Huy carry him away. Angus was surprised that humans go do cartoonish stuff in the animated world too.

"How did he do that?" Angus asked Jack.

"Oh, anybody can do that, Angus. Even you." Jack said. "Watch this." He grabs Hiccup by the neck.

"Watch what?" Hiccup strained as Jack stretched his neck out far.

"No sweat!" Hiccup said in a strangled voice. "This is DreamWorks Land." Before Jack snaps his neck back into place.

Angus looked at the time on the scoreboard and said sarcastically. "Ten seconds ago? Thanks for telling me...bud!"

Private waddled over to Angus. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, Your Mightiness, but if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game." He explained.

"Forfeit?" Angus asked.

"Precisely, Sir Muscle." Private nodded.

"No way." Angus said. "We'll find somebody."

Someone shouted a fanfare and everyone turned their attention toward James Cameron in uniform.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Swackhammer said. "I didn't know Sam Worthington was in this picture!" He said, referring to Cameron's actor from Avatar.

"Hey! Perhaps I could be of some assistance." James said running to the team.

"That's our fifth guy." Angus pointed out, much to the Dream Team's joy.

"Let's go. Now you get to live up your dream." Angus high-fives James.

They huddled up, Angus was about to speak when James interrupted him.

"Here's how I see it: Viking!" He said.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked with a salute.

"You kick into the white-haired girl down the post. You dish it out to the white-haired guy."

"Got it." Susan said.

"And swing it around to Angus over here! You got the the hole and dominate!" He finishes with power.

"James! We're on defense!" Angus corrected him.

"Whoa-ho-ho! I don't play defense. Alright, you're gonna have to listen to Angus on this thing. Listen up." James said.

"Somebody's gonna have to steal the ball and get it to me and score before the timer runs out." Angus instructed.

"Don't lose that confidence!" James said as they joined hands. "Alright! Hands and paws here. Alright!"

Everyone cheered with joy as the game continued on.

"This is why I was born." James said as he walked up to the court. "I thrive on pressure."

"Excuse me! Uh, sorry!" Hiccup asked tugging in James's shorts to ask him something.

"Yo, yo! Easy on the trousers, Hiccup." James said looking at him and straightened his shorts.

"Pardon me. Mr. Cameron," Hiccup said. "Something's really been bugging me."

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Just how did you get here, anyway?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"Producer's a friend of mine. Just had a teamster to drop me off." James explained. Pound rolls his eyes as he walked behind him.

"Uh-huh!" Hiccup said and said softly. "Well, that's how it goes."

"You see this kinda chunky fellow over here?" James pointed to Pound showing off his moves at Susan. "Uh-huh!" Hiccup nodded.

James whispers into Hiccup's ear to explain and Hiccup makes a mischievous grin.

"Ooh! Ooh, that's good! Yeah!" Hiccup said deviously.

"Alright, let's do it! You the viking!" James encouraged him before getting into position.

Private waddles up to Bupkus and hands him the ball. "Now, let's all play fair. Here." He said when Bupkus kicked him away with a smirk.

"Yo, spaceman! Don't joke now! Come on! Come on! Come on!" James shouted at Bupkus moving side to side.

Hiccup puts a football helmet on.

"It's gut-check time!" Hiccup sneered as he readied himself. Bupkus passed the ball to Pound and Hiccup charges at Pound and head-butted him right in the gut, causing the wind to get knocked out of him and he drops the ball.

"This must be mine!" James said and took the ball. "Woo-hoo! It belongs to me." He dribbles the ball as the MonStars tried to block him.

"Go that way! I'm going left! I'm going left! I'm going left!" He shouted and passed to ball to Angus.

"Don't ever trust an earthling!" James shouted as he ran.

The timer on the scoreboard was ticking fast. Nawt guarded Angus as he dribbled the ball away from him.

"Angus!" Susan shouted and Angus passed the ball to her. Susan dribbled it as the MonStars surrounded her.

"Get the woman! Get the girl!" They shouted trying to get the ball from her.

"Come on! Come on!" Hiccup calls with his arm up. Susan passed the ball to him.

"I'm open! I'm o...!" Hiccup was smacked in the face by Bupkus.

"It's mine!" Bupkus smirked ready to grab the ball.

"Not today!" Jack said taking the ball before him and passed it to James.

"Bring it on, dude!" Blanko said going to him, but James trips him. Susan goes into Ginormica mode and sits on Blanko with her giant butt, pinning him down.

"Oospie daisy!" James laughed and passed the ball to Angus.

"You're mine!" Pound smirked and charged toward Angus. However, Angus steps on his face, crushing him and let into the air towards the basket.

"Angus, I'm open!" James calls, but sees Angus already in the air. "Never mind."

Everyone was on their feet as they watched Angus in the air, preparing to score. Suddenly, Bupkus and Bang jumped up and grabbed his legs and began to pull him down. But, Angus was never one to give up. Using his inner cartoon, he stretched his arm out over to the hoop and screamed in determination as he dunked and scored right before the buzzer sounded, ending the game.

 **The final score:  
Dream Team: 78  
MonStars: 77  
**

Everyone roared with cheer at the victory. The Dream Team won! Swackhammer roared with anger at the score. The DreamWorks characters cheered along with the audience. Jack and Susan hugged each other. Angus gets down from the hoop. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel from _Tangled_ rise from their seats cheering wildly and hugging each other.

"THE DREAM TEAM WINS!" Z shouted over the mike.

Angus rushed over to his teammates and gave high-fives and hugs. Stella smothered Ugga's face with kisses. Angus spoke with James as the DreamWorks characters celebrated their triumph.

"That was nice pass." Angus said to him.

"That was great stretch to the basket, too." James said. Hiccup pops open a champagne bottle behind them.

"You know, you really got some skills. You be able to play in the NBA." Angus tells him.

"Thanks, Angus." James nodded. "I'll probably quote you on that. But I'm gonna take this opportunity to retire from playing basketball."

"No. Come on." Angus urged.

"No! No, I'm gonna retire right now and that's all there is to it." James said. "I-I'm gonna go on top undefeated and untied, that's the way it's gonna be. You go on ahead and celebrate with your teammates."

"No. Come and help us." Angus insisted.

"I-I-I'd like to, but I have to ice down my knees right away, okay? There staring to go." James declined and walked off.

"Alright! Goodbye, man!" Angus patted his shoulder.

"See ya!" James said.

"Are you sure?" Angus asked as he walked away.

"Yes! Definitely sure! Definitely." James said before leaving the court.

"LOSERS!" Swackhammer growled at his boys for their loss.

"Sorry." The MonStars said.

"CHOKE ARTISTS!" Swackhammer yells at them.

"Sorry, again." The MonStars repeated in shame.

"Wait 'til I get you back on Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer seethed and stomped on Bupkus's foot, making him cry in pain.

"Alright! The party's over! Get in the spaceship!" Swackhammer growled at the characters.

"Why do take it from this guy?" Angus asked the MonStars.

"Because he's bigger!" Bupkus said scared.

"He's bigger...?" Pound said raised an eyebrow.

"Than he used to be..." Bang said putting pieces together.

"Wait." The Monstars said, realizing that they should be the one to get respect.

"What are you doing?" Swackhammer asked. The MonStars grab Swackhammer and dragged him to the center of the court.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He shouted as they gripped his shoulders. Angus watched at they shoved him into a rocket and lit the fuse. Jack and Guy smirk at each other. The rocket blasted off into the air, through the ceiling and Swackhammer is rocketed into the moon, where he blows up.

"You had it in you all the time, didn't you?" Angus smirked.

The Monstars all gave smiles and shrugged.

"One other thing. Pass me the ball, Jack." Angus said and Jack passed him the ball. "You got to give my friends their talent back." He said holding the ball out to them. The MonStars looked at each other.

"Do we have to?" Pound asked.

"Yeah. Deal's a deal. Touch the ball." Angus said.

The MonStars hesitantly touch the basketball one by one.

"Oh. Oh, okay. Fair is fair." They said doing as they were told.

"There you go. Touch it." Angus spoke. The ball glowed and the MonStars began to shake and started to shrink back down into the Nerdlucks. Their clothes became too big for them.

"That was so much fun!" Bupkus said popping out.

"I feel so insignificant." Bang said somberly.

"My clothes don't fit." Pound frowned.

"What a trip." Nawt said rubbing his head.

"Hehe. I'm up for another one!" Blanko chuckled.

"Can we ask you a favor, Mr. Frost?" Pound said Jack nervously. "We don't want go back to Moron Mountain."

"We hate it up there!" Bang groaned.

"It stinks!" Nawt said giving a thumbs-down.

"Um, I was thinking. Could we stay here with you." Blanko asked.

"PLEASE?" The Nerdlucks begged with big grins.

"Oh, brother!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

The girls, however, couldn't resist their cuteness. "Awww!" They all said.

"Oh, can we let them stay, Jack?" Chel asked.

"Yeah, Jack. How can you resist their adorable faces?" Vanessa asked him.

"Uh, I don't think you guys are funny enough." Jack told them to give them motivation.

"Funny enough?" Bang asked. The Nerdlucks began hitting each other with a little slapstick comedy. This went on until they ended it with an explosion.

"So cute!" The girls cooed. Joaquin came up to Angus.

"Angus! Angus! Do you know what time it?" He asked looking at his watch.

"It's a quarter past seven." Po said looking at his set of watches.

"Exactly! You got a baseball game in five minutes." Joaquin explained.

"Okay. Take this." Angus said giving him the glowing basketball.

"Is it safe?" Joaquin asked unsure.

"Yeah. Put it in my bag." Angus said and Joaquin took it carefully and stuffed it in the bag. Angus turns to his teammates.

"I really enjoyed playing with you guys." Angus told them. "You guys got a lot of, uh..."

"Uh-huh?" Everyone asked.

"A lot of..." Angus tried to say.

"Yes?" Everyone asked asked, inching closer.

"Well. Whatever it is, you got a lot of it." Angus said. The DreamWorks characters smiled and thanked him.

"Okay. I got to go." Angus started as he started to leave and turns to Jack. "Jack?" Angus asked.

"Angus?" Jack asked.

"Keep spreading fun." Angus told him and left the court with Joaquin.

"You know I will." Jack smiles at Susan who smiles back and chuckles.

"Jack?" The two look to see Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and other Disney characters. "Queen Elsa from Frozen?" Jack asked with wonder and confusion. She nods.

"You did awesome out there." Elsa said.

"Yeah! You really nailed it. Like a real basketball champion!" Anna exclaimed with joy.

"He couldn't have done it without my help." Susan said holding Jack's hand. Elsa fought the urge to glare at her. The _Big Hero 6_ cast spoke.

"I got to say, Jack. For a winter spirit who spreads fun and joy around for children, you totally took it to those MonStars." Gogo Tomago said with a knowing smirk.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Hiro said.

"It seemed like an opportunity to play with THE Angus Black! You ought to play in the NBA someday!" Rapunzel squealed as the Disney characters agreed. Jack looked confused by this. Merida came up to him and gave him a light, playful punch in the arm.

"You've got moves, Jack. No doubt about it." Merida said with a smile.

"What about me?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"Ugh!" Merida rolled her eyes. "You sucked, but you did well, I guess." She said, making Hiccup smile.

"Um, I just want to ask. Do you really like her?" Elsa asked gently gesturing to Susan.

"Yes. I really do love her. Because, she's beautiful as a human and giantess." Jack said truthfully. Susan blushes and smiles warmly at him.

"I have to say I am pretty jealous." Elsa said. "But if you really love her, I won't stop you." She smiled.

"Thanks. Come here!" Jack said before grabbing Susan and gave her a big kiss in front of everyone. Elsa and Anna smile and giggle at them. They break apart and Susan howls wildly and pulls the screen down for the next scene.

* * *

At the baseball stadium at night, everyone was chanting "We want Angus! We want Angus!" Dowry stood while looking at his watch.

"The delay is killing us! Where's Angus?" He asked and sat down.

"Where is Angus?" Janet asked with Ofelia in her lap and Kristofferson next to her.

"Oh. He's not back from his other game." Kristofferson said.

"What other game?" Janet asked.

"Shh!" Ofelia shushed him, reminding him that it was supposed to be a secret.

"Uh-uh! What other game?" Janet asked again. Just then, the Nerdlucks' spaceship appears at the stadium. The crowd stood up and watched as the spaceship lowers onto the field. The door opens and Joaquin walked out.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Joaquin said over the microphone. "Angus Black!"

Angus steps out of the spaceship and waved to the audience. Everyone cheered the famous superstar. Kristofferson gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

The next day at the local gymnasium, the former NBA stars were down in the dumps over their lost talents and lamented as they sat at the bleachers.

"Guys," Charles said holding the ball and sat down. "We suck."

"Yeah, man. My grandma played better than I." Larry said.

"At least you guys are still tall," Muggsy said. "I'm nothing now. Just another short guy."

"You got that right." Charles agreed.

"The only thing you got right." Larry said.

The door opens and Angus enters with Joaquin holding the gym bag. The NBA stars looked to see who it was.

"Been getting your asses kicked, have you?" Angus said arms crossed.

"It's Angus. Hey, man, What are you doing here?" The NBA players stood up and walked to him.

"Don't be embarrassed." Angus replied. "Just face it. You guys stink."

"Come on, Angus. Lighten up." Larry said.

"I know. "Angus smiled. "And you want your games back, huh? What little games you had to begin with."

"Hard enough as it is." Shawn commented.

"Come on, give us a break!" Charles complained.

"I'm gonna regret this." Angus shook his head. "Joaquin, give me the ball."

Joaquin unzipped the bag and took the glowing basketball out and handed it to Angus. The NBA stars shield their eyes from the light.

"That look like something from Star Trek." Muggsy said astonished.

"Touch it." Angus said holding the ball out.

"No way, José." Shawn said shaking his head as the others declined.

"Pat. You want your talent back, you don't have any other choice. Just touch it." Angus said to Patrick.

Patrick stared and said "I don't know man. I ain't gonna touch that thing."

"Okay." Angus shrugged. "You're gonna walk around with a bad game for the rest of your career. Touch the ball."

Patrick stares at the ball and reaches his out out slowly and puts his hand on hesitantly.

"Come on, Charles." Angus urged the others. "Touch it. The rest of you guys. Just touch it." The others did the same and placed their hands on the ball and when they did, they all smoke as a wave of energy overtook them. They stopped shaking and regained composure. They all looked confusion for a minute and Angus passed the ball to Muggsy who actually caught it.

"Hey, I caught it!" Muggsy said with surprise and dribbled the ball without any trouble.

"Look at Muggsy handling that baby." The others said.

"I can handle the rock again." Muggsy shouted and passed it to Larry who dribbled up to the hoop, jumped up and dunked perfectly. The rest of the players cheered at his returned talents.

"Give me my powers back!" Larry shouted with pride. Charles took the ball next.

"That wasn't bad. Let me show you something. Let me see." He said and dunks the ball too with ease. He passed it to Patrick who also dunked effortlessly. Angus and Joaquin started to leave.

"Hey, Angus." Charles said. "Why don't stay and play some three-on-three with us?"

"No. I don't think so." Angus waved off.

"What are you gonna do? Work on that baseball swing?" Charles said almost tauntingly.

"Hey, leave the baseball player alone, man. You know he doesn't play basketball anymore." Patrick said.

"You know, he probably doesn't have it anymore, guys." Shawn said.

"Angus." Joaquin said to him. "You that? They don't think you can play the game anymore."

He looked at Joaquin and over at the NBA players who gave him looks of interest.

"There's only one way to find out." Angus spoke with a smile.

* * *

Angus returns to the NBA. At the United Center, the crowd shouts with excitement as the returned superstar makes his grand entrance.

"The Chicago Bulls, welcome back...ANGUS BLACK!" Everyone cheered and screamed with delight. A large, red Chicago Bulls balloon saying "Welcome back, Angus!" floats around. James Cameron and Tim Burton are are there seats. James is looking quite depressed.

"What's the matter, James?" Tim asked.

"Tim, that could've been me." James said.

"Will you get off that kick?" Tim sighed. "It's over. It's done with. You can't play."

"Okay. Let's go, Bulls!" James said, voice breaking.

Angus dribbles the basketball on the court and rushes over to the hoop. He humped up and dunks, making the crowd cheer.

* * *

 **CAST:  
Rob McElhenney as Angus Black  
Mel Rodriquez as Joaquin Montéz  
Julia Louie-Dreyfus as Janet Black  
Martin Sheen as Raymond Dowry  
James Cameron as himself  
Charles Barkley as himself  
Patrick Ewing as himself  
Shawn Bradley as himself  
Muggsy Bogues as himself  
Larry Johnson as himself  
Brad Bird as himself  
Tim Burton as himself  
Robert Rodriquez as himself  
Guillermo Del Toro as himself**

* * *

Jack Frost ripped the screen off after the end credits, crumples it up and tosses it away.

"Well. That's all, folks!" Jack said to the audience.

"Hey, I should say that?" Po said coming up to him. "That's..."

"Step aside, babe!" Hiccup shoves him aside. "Let a star do this! That's all.."

He was interrupted and pushed away by the Nerdlucks.

"That's all, folks!" The Nerdlucks said.

Angus lifts the screen up

"Can I go home now?" He asked before putting the screen back down.

The words "That's All, Folks!" appear on the screen.

 ** ** _THE END_****

* * *

 **And there you have it. How was it? Did you guys like that. Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
